Dark Hour
by Frozen Love Forever
Summary: What if Bella had chosen Jacob? A different version of New Moon.
1. Decision

_Remember in New Moon when Alice returns once she saw the vision of Bella leaping off a cliff? She leaves, and Jacob comes to ask Bella about the Cullens. He's bitter and angry, and Bella puts her face in her hands in resentment. Jacob hadn't offficially left, so he saw her pain, and..._

* * *

"Bella?" Jacob's voice asked. I looked up from my hands, realizing he hadn't left. His eyes were sad. "I did it again."

"Did what?" I sniffed.

"I broke my promise." he murmured in his low, gruff voice. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." I bowed my head. After all, I had hurt him first; I had practically chosen Alice over him.

"Bella." he breathed, taking one long stride to reach me. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his lips on my forehead. My breathing hitched; I wasn't ready to make this decision. At least, not so soon. "Bella…you mean so much to me."

I sighed, "Jacob, you know how I feel about you."

He cupped his burning hands around my chin, gazing into my eyes with his brown, troubled eyes. Dipping his head down, he closed his eyes.

"I---" he began, but the phone rang shrilly, interrupting his words. "Swan residence." he said into it.

I stared at the phone dully, waiting for Jacob to tell me who it was. Meanwhile, his fingers brushed across my cheeks, causing me to blush.

"Charlie's not here." he spat, removing his hand from my face, "He's at a funeral right now." He slammed the phone into the receiver, glowering at it.

"Who was it?"

"The _head_ of the Cullens."

The name knocked the wind out of me as usual, along with shock. "What did he say?"

I bit my lip worriedly, attempting to tame the hope that was beginning to flame in my chest. I did not want to believe that they were all, including _him_, coming back.

Jacob scrutinized my anxious expression, speaking slowly, "He wanted…to know if Charlie was here."

"That's it?" My bubble of hope burst. Stupid, stupid hope.

"Yes." he narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, keeping my gaze downwards. Suddenly, Jacob stiffened, looking away from me to the kitchen door.

A string of profanities ran from his lips. I shook my head at his language, lifting my head to see what he was staring at.

Alice was back.

"Oh, Alice!" I brightened at the sight of her, stumbling across the room to where she stood. Her golden eyes were tight as she looked daggers at Jacob. "You're back."

"Edward."

I swallowed as the hole in my chest tore open, the edges aflame at the sound of _his_ name. "What?"

_He's not coming back, he's not coming back,_ I chanted the hope away.

"He's…" Alice closed her eyes in anguish, "heading to the Volturi. Oh, god."

"What?" I repeated, swaying on my feet. I remembered when he had told me of the Volturi. They were the self-appointed royal vampire family that resided in Volterra, Italy. Their duty was to keep vampires in line with their force, and to ascertain that they don't reveal their secret. "Why?"

"He's going to commit…" she trailed off.

"Suicide." I finished for her flatly, recalling the conversation.

"I only told Rose and Emmett about my vision, so they must of told him." she gushed rapidly, "And he thought you had gone and killed yourself, like I had."

"What can we do?" I whispered in horror.

Alice's lips quivered as she spoke, "The only way we can convince him you're alive is if I bring you to him." She eyed me warily.

"Of course I will." I gasped as the room began to spin. I would have to see _him_ again, and that would only crush what little peace I had in my life now.

"Thank you." she glanced at the kitchen clock. "We must get going. Please tell me you have a passport?"

"Yes. It's all in order."

"Oh, good." Her eyes flicked towards Jacob unwillingly, realizing her was still there.

"I'll go get it." I said, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Don't worry about clothes. I'll take care of that. Hurry." she instructed. When I returned downstairs, Jacob was quivering head to toe, rattling the pots and pans that were stacked across the counter.

"Mutt." Alice scoffed at him. "You have no idea who the Volturi are."

"They're leeches, that's what." Jacob snarled, "And you're taking lovely Bella as a side-dish, aren't you? Just so you can save your precious Edward. He hurt her." He turned to look at me. "He hurt you."

I froze. "Jacob, please."

"No!" he banged his fist against the counter, creating a fist-sized dent in it. "Do you care about yourself? Your life?"

I didn't answer.

"I'll be going." Alice flitted out of the house.

Softly, Jacob whispered, "Please."

"What do you want me to do?" My voice cracked.

"Stay." His eyes were pleading. "For me. For your best friend. For everything we've done together."

"But he's Edward." I mouthed.

Jacob coiled away from me, as if I'd slapped him. "Bella, I'm begging you." he tried again.

A hasty horn honked outside.

He continued to speak quietly, "Edward Cullen hurt you, Bella. He left you, he tore you apart, and he ruined you. He doesn't care about you anymore. Don't you remember?"

His words clawed at the gaping hole in my chest.

"He left you because he didn't want you anymore." he whispered, "And you're going to save him?"

"I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around him as his face turned into a mask of disgust. "No, you don't understand!"

"Bells, you're wrong." his face was contorted with angst. "_You_ don't understand. I love you."

"Jake, I love you too, but---"

"Love has no buts." he stepped away from me. "You either care about someone, or you don't."

"I care for both of you!" I cried. "I love both of you. I never stopped loving _him_, Jacob, and I'll always love you."

"Don't leave me." he whispered. "Don't go. Please."

"Oh, Jacob." I choked out.

"And he'll leave you again after you save him…" he continued, his voice cracked. "I don't want to see you fall apart again."

My heart stopped. I hadn't considered this. All the progress I had made in the past months, pulling myself into a somewhat human state…would disappear once I saw him again. Edward would reopen the wound, and make it deeper.

"I'll stay." I threw my arms around him, pressing my face to his warm chest.

In a flash, Alice appeared beside us. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry." I stuttered, "I…don't think I'll be able to take seeing him again. I…can't stand the memories…Alice, you don't, and can't, comprehend the abyss I plunged into when he left…seeing him again would…kill me. And…I love Jacob."

Alice gasped quietly, eyeing me with disbelief. "Bella." Her lips parted, "I…"She closed her eyes, and in a second, she was gone.

"Oh!" I collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down my face. "What did I do?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Jacob lifted me off the floor, crushing me to his chest, keeping me in one piece. "Hush, you'll be fine. He'll be fine." I looked up at Jacob, his worried eyes scanning my face. Slowly, he kissed the tears that remained.

"Don't worry." he breathed, scooping me up in his arms with ease, taking me to the living room.

"H-he's g-going to d-die." I blubbered in a tone of hysteria.

"I never thought I'd do this." he groaned, returning to the kitchen with me in his arms. He pulled out the phone warily, and gazed at me. "What's Alice's number?"

* * *

**This is how it should have gone. Unfortunately, ridiculous Bella went for Edward in New Moon and saved his life. She took back the one who destroyed her. In my version, the plot goes in a different direction. I'm obviously on Team Jacob, and this will span out into how it should have been.**

_-Alice_


	2. Volterra

I glanced at the refrigerator, wincing. "I threw their numbers out." I knew I didn't have to explain why I had thrown them out in the first place.

"Fine, then." he grunted, "We'll go."

"Really?" I heaved a shuddering breath. "You would do that for me?"

"I don't have any money for tickets to Italy." he stated bluntly. It seemed like he brightened at the thought.

"And I do." Alice's voice sounded from behind us, clipped and annoyed.

"What are you still doing here?" Jacob growled. "I thought you left."

"I was pondering in the car."

"Eavesdropper." he shook once.

"I was _not-_--"

"Both of you, stop!" I said loudly, stretching my arms to hold off the argument that was mounting to a fight. "We need to save…" I swallowed. "Him."

"She's right." Alice nodded, curtly, without looking at me. "We need to get going. I trust you have a passport?"

Jacob nodded once. "Yep. Ever since my sister's wedding."

"Good." she clicked her tongue and looked at the clock. "Get in the car with her."

Alice took the wheel with Jacob and I in the back. I lay my head across his lap, attempting to calm the growing panic in my chest.

"It'll be fine." he muttered to himself. "Why am I even doing this?"

I shuddered. I absolutely loathed my selfishness---I was bringing Jacob, my best friend, into my world of danger. I was bringing him to the Volturi so I could save…Edward.

"Because I love you." he continued quietly. "And love makes you do crazy things."

"Jacob…" I stared up at him in wonder. He was going with me to save Edward. To him, Edward Cullen was a vile vampire, a horrid creature…and he was still going with me. Holding me together. "I…think I've been confused."

"I second that notion." he chuckled. "Jumping off a cliff alone certainly constitutes as confusion."

I shook my head. "You know I love you."

"Yes." he said, cocking his head to the side.

"I think…that I've always been in love you." I gasped at the sudden realization. "I think that subconsciously, I didn't want to believe it because---"

"He had left you absolutely clueless."

"Exactly." I breathed.

When Edward had left me without a trace, leaving me to curl up, leaving me to die without him…my mind could not grasp the concept of another romance in my life. Edward _had_ to be the one, my obstinate mind had thought. I realized now that Jacob had been here for me when Edward could not and was risking his life to keep me happy.

"Jacob Black." I whispered. "I love you…more than friend-wise."

He grinned. "Took you long enough."

He dipped his head down to brush his lips across my forehead, then trailing down. He pushed his lips to mine, cupping his hands around my face.

All I could see was a red, metallic haze, as my mind plunged into his kiss. As my heart rushed, speeding as if it had never stuttered for Edward, I felt the hole in my chest fill. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, feeling the heat of his body against mine.

When we came up for air, I sat up as he placed my hand in his.

Alice was gaping at us, her mouth slightly parted, though her hand was still on the steering wheel, driving. Her features were washed over by a mask of grief.

"Keep your eyes on the road, leech." hissed Jacob, clutching me tighter to him.

"You don't know what you're doing." Alice's voice sounded shaky as she turned around.

"The hell I do." Jacob growled. "Don't tell me what I'm doing right or wrong."

"Fine." she snapped, pushing her tiny foot on the petal. "You do know you're blocking me, though?"

"I'm back here, how am I blocking you?" he said bitterly.

"I mean my vision. We'll be trying to save my brother's life blindly. I'll have no way of knowing."

Jacob glanced at me with questioning eyes.

"Alice can't see werewolves."

He stiffened. "Is that your way of telling me you don't want me here?"

"Dog, I'll never want you near me." she paused. "But bringing a werewolf with us to Volterra has its benefits. I don't believe Edward has encountered a shape-shifter in the past few decades, so it will come as a surprise to him. My plan is to have you carry Bella across to the center of Volterra. Once he catches the scent of you, he'll most certainly be deterred, and when he sees Bella, he'll try to protect her."

"No!" I screamed, "I don't want them to fight each other."

"Bella," she sighed mournfully, "I'll show up before Edward attacks Jacob."

"How do you know he'll be in the center of Volterra?" I asked.

"Before my sight was blinded," she threw a dark glance at Jacob, "I saw that he was sure he would pull off his stunt beneath the clock tower."

"Stunt?"

"When I realized I would be working alone, and without you, I began seeing images of him attempting to reveal himself in the city. He was contemplating quenching his true thirst…ramming into a building…or running in view of the humans."

I shook my head. "He's being preposterous. Why would he do that?_ Why_?"

"I don't know." she answered gravely, "He blames himself for your death."

"If the Volturi are there…" I mused. I gasped.

"What?" Jacob leaned closer to me, searching my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"If you come with me," My voice hitched up three octaves, "And the Volturi are there, they'll kill you."

Jacob looked nonchalant. "Bells, I'm a big guy. I can fend for myself."

"But…"

"Your lack of confidence in me is somewhat offending." he teased, placing a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'll be alright."

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "We're at the airport. Let's go."

* * *

"May I help you?" A flight attendant asked, eyeing Jacob's muscular arms with interest.

"No, thanks." he said, never tearing his eyes off of me. She scoffed, throwing a glance of disdain at me as she sauntered away.

Alice had taken a seat in a completely different row; I could see her head of black, pixie-like hair bobbing, from the front. She nodded grimly, showing me a half-hearted thumbs-up.

"Hey, why don't you sleep?" Jacob mumbled lethargically, closing his eyes.

"I can't." I sighed, "For some reason…I feel like I've betrayed Alice."

He shuddered.

"Sh…" I put my finger on his lips. "Breathe in. Breathe out."

Jacob rolled his eyes, enveloping his hand around my finger, and holding it. "Why would you think that?"

"Think what?"

"That you're betraying Alice."

"I'm assuming it's because she is under the impression that Edward will take me back after this."

He simmered at this, quivering for longer than before. "Bella, aren't we---aren't you---didn't we?"

"He won't take me back, Jacob." I looked into his eyes. "And…I 'm not sure I would take him back after everything he put me through. If I took him back, that would mean the possibility of him leaving me would exist again. Though I really doubt he'd want me." I whispered the last part.

"He's an _as_---"

"Don't curse." I bit my lip. "Please."

"Fine." he chuckled, and then yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to fall asleep."

"Jacob." I breathed, even though he had closed his eyes. I knew he was listening. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." he murmured, ruffling my hair. "I knew you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you thought you were responsible for his death. And you were agonizing over it…I would hate to see you like that because you had to choose. Even though _I _hate him…we'll save him, Bells." I heard the tension in his voice as he said the last part.

"That's why I'm in love with you."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that…" he trailed off, and a low rumbling noise sounded from his chest. Smiling, I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Go." Alice instructed sternly as we reached the outskirts of Volterra. Jacob, carry Bella and take her to the clock tower. You see it up there?"

I nodded at the same time as he did.

"Go." she repeated, concern crossing her porcelain features. "Good luck."

"Don't forget to step into the fight." I said, as Jacob leapt out of the stolen car, thrusting me into his arms.

Alice rolled her eyes, grinning for the first time since she had returned. "I won't, Bella."

Heaving a sigh, Jacob ran, racing across the pavement of the sidewalk with bare feet.

"I _should_ phase." he muttered to himself. "But in a city of vampires…"

Dread clutched my throat as I imagined who could get hurt---Edward, Alice, or Jacob. It would hurt.

He winced, "This city _reeks_."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at his frown as I noticed we were moving quite rapidly.

"It smells like leech land." He made a gagging sound. "It smells a sickly sweet."

I sniffed. "It doesn't smell like anything to me."

"I know." he said, "You're human."

"I know _that_ too well." I grumbled, pressing my cheek against his chest. As we reached the clock tower, my heart sped, hammering at a speed I thought was impossible. I bit my lip as Jacob began to skirt around the people, racing closer.

"There he is." he growled.

I immediately turned, gazing at the shadow beneath the clock tower. Edward, _Edward_, Edward was there, in all his glory. Behind him, a silver Volvo gleamed.

"No!" I shrieked, leaping out of Jacob's arms. He wrapped his hand around my arm, stopping me.

"Wait!" he yelled, "He has to see me carrying you."

I jumped back into his rippling arms, and he took off in the direction of Edward. Edward was as stunning as he had always been, pale with disheveled bronze hair. Seeing him caused the hole in my chest to sprawl open, recalling all of our past…

Jacob squeezed me tighter, as if sensing my coming apart.

"Edward!" I screamed, so he would turn. He tore his gaze from his car, staring at me as if he had never seen me before. Slowly, his eyes went up to Jacob, back to me, and to Jacob again.

I could see the changes in Edward's face; he went from serene and resentful to furious.

Jacob jolted once, shaking incessantly. "He knows what I am."

"Calm down, Jake." I whispered, searching the throngs of people for Alice.

As swift as light, Edward appeared before us, growling. "Werewolf." he hissed.

"Edward, I'm alive." I swallowed, shrinking under the influence of his voice. "I'm alright."

He paused, glancing at me. His ocher eyes became soft. "I think I'm in hell."

"What?" I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"First of all, _he_'_s_ here." he pointed at Jacob, "And, to be quite honest, I don't care that I'm in hell as long as you're here."

"Why would your hell have _me_?" I felt tears pooling in my eyes. How could he possibly hurt me even more, _how_ was that possible when he had already scarred and tormented me to the worst extent. How was that _even_ possible? I thought he could do no worse.

"That's what I'm trying to comprehend, Isabella." he murmured.

Jacob placed me on the water fountain beside without speaking. His silhouette was shimmering...as if he were about to phase.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I would really appreciate it if you could review for this chapter too. **

**I had no idea that there were Team Jacobers out there. Thank you so much...that just shows that there's hope in the world, doesn't it?**

**-_Alice_**


	3. Encounter

"Edward, you're alive." I pleaded in attempt to distract Jacob. Then I remembered his words. "If that's what you are."

Edward's eyes flickered with malice as he gazed at Jacob. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"Why would you care?" Jacob growled. "Hypocrite."

"Don't." Edward whispered, closing his eyes tightly. I glanced at Jacob curiously; he looked smug.

"I'm just thinking of how you looked like." he said with a slight grin, "When you first came to me…during the motorcycle episodes…"

"Please." Edward begged. His voice was low and strained. I shrank behind Jacob, noticing how the people around us watched us wearily. "You have no idea…what that does…to me." Suddenly, he tensed, looking away from Jacob and into the shadow where his car was. "Damn it." He threw a glance at me, then stepped closer. He stretched his arm, as if beckoning me to go to him.

I shrank behind Jacob, denying Edward's offer for an embrace. I wouldn't be able to take it if I allowed him to touch me, and then leave me again.

Jacob wrapped his steaming arm around me, ruffling my hair. "Leeches." he whispered in my ear, for my benefit. My eyes searched the shadows, finding nothing.

"Hello." a voice hissed. I then saw who it was. It was a vampire, with eyes that glinted with ruby, and a small stature. I realized it was a girl, once she emerged into the sunlight, donned in a black robe. "You again."

"Yes, Jane." Edward whispered.

This _Jane_ was stunning, with an angelic face and graceful features as she sauntered out.

"And what did you bring?" Her eyes bugged out as she took in Jacob and me. "A filthy puppy? And a treat?"

"No!" Edward growled, clenching his fists. Meanwhile, Jacob was barely still, shivering from head to toe.

"Sh…" I reminded him quietly, placing my hand on his. His tremors slowed in frequency.

"I'm not stupid enough to shift in front of people." he murmured, squeezing my hand. "I just have to take a few deep breaths…"

"And perhaps a few yoga classes." Jane said, a smirk playing in her bright eyes. "It does wonders for naughty tempers."

"You---" Jacob began.

"Stop!" I threw my hand across his mouth. "Don't get yourself into trouble."

"So the human cares for her pet doggy." Jane said in a mocking sing-song voice. "Yet the angsting vampire loves her still. Peculiar, isn't it?"

"Bloodsucker." hissed Jacob.

"Oh, I certainly have something in store for you." Jane turned her frightening eyes to Jacob. "The Volturi hasn't seen one of your kind in over a century. We'd be glad to accept someone as an…object of experiment."

I felt the air in my lungs gush out, as if the hole was emptying itself at imagining a world without Jacob. He turned to gaze at me with appraising eyes, and held me tighter. "Hush," he whispered, "Don't be afraid."

"She has reason to be afraid." she said, pronouncing each word with a pause in between. "We have something in store for her, too."

Simultaneously, Edward and Jacob growled, stepping forward.

"Ah, torn between two lovers." Jane sighed, a sarcastic edge to her tone. "How to choose, dear human…I have a solution for that." She licked her lips.

A rumble sounded from the building beside us. We all turned to the source of the noise. A glossy black Mercedes flew from the rooftop, landing on the ground with protesting brakes.

My heart dropped as the door opened, and a person stepped out.

"Am I too late?" Alice's hopeful voice fluted, as her eyes took in the scene in before her.

"I don't know." Jacob said calmly, "It depends on what you consider 'late'."

She bit her lip, flitting up to Edward, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, you're alright!" she sighed, then turned to Jane with narrowing eyes. "What are you up to?"

"No good, as usual." she flashed a white smile.

Then, Alice flung to the ground, twitching and convulsing. She shrieked helplessly, clawing at the ground, creating holes.

"Alice!" I screamed, lurching forward. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, pressing his lips to my head as I struggled. In front of me, Edward blocked me from seeing Alice.

"Enough." rumbled a low-toned voice. From the darkness, a muscular vampire emerged. "You've had enough…fun."

"Felix." Jane smiled. "I was just starting."

"I know, I know." Felix eyed me with greedy eyes. "Humans are starting to wonder."

"Oh, dear me." she tightened her gaze. "Aro will be upset if I carry this on anymore, won't he?"

"Yes, he will." Felix rumbled. "What did Cullen bring in?"

"His sister, his human, and his human's mascot."

"Are you serious?" he stepped closer to Jacob, sniffing, then recoiled. "I thought it was just me."

"You don't smell to good either." Jacob responded fiercely. "Though I would gladly tear you to shreds and burn you."

"How pleasant." Jane grinned maliciously. "Take them, Felix, before we give ourselves away."

"Follow us." Felix grunted. "If you don't…well, you can just guess." His eyes flickered to Jane.

I felt Jacob shuddering heavily, as the world began to blur around me. With a shock, I realized that the shivering was _me_.

"Bells, Bells, Bells." Jacob chanted, scooping me up as he followed Felix, Jane, Edward, and Alice. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered hoarsely.

"It's not the end." he murmured, running his fingers across my cheeks. "Don't talk like that. We have time."

I pressed my face to his chest, focusing on the sound of his heartbeat. "Couldn't we…take off?" I suggested.

Jacob's lips thinned into a line. "No, not really." he sighed. He didn't like admitting the potency of the power of the Volturi.

"You're alright?" Alice's voice came from my ear, a rapid trill. "You guys saved him."

"Yes, we did." I said stiffly.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You've done a lot." Her smile didn't touch her eyes. "You did well too, Black."

"It runs in my blood." he answered in a jovial tone. Alice's face brooded as she gazed at me unhappily, then flitted away to Edward's side.

Irreprehensible guilt clawed at my chest; I had just realized the double meaning of her words: _You've done a lot_. The words swirled around my head incessantly. Had she expected me to save us from the Volturi too? I could not understand the implied meaning.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jacob's low, husky voice brought me back to reality. His fingers were wiping the tears that were spilling over my eyes.

"It's just that…" I shook my head.

He sighed, hugging me tighter. But even his grip could not stop the torrents of thoughts flooding my brain.

As Jacob came to an abrupt stop, I looked over his arms. Jane and Felix hopped into a hole in the ground silently. Alice slid in quietly, no light in her eyes.

Edward quickly followed. I heard his voice from below, "Drop her, wolf, and I'll catch her. Be careful."

"Be careful?" he repeated. "Look who's talking. And she's going down there _with_ me. I don't intend on letting her anywhere you and your bloodsucking world."

"I suppose I deserved that." I thought I heard Edward murmur.

Jacob jumped in the hole as I felt a scream escape from my lips.

"What?" he asked incredulously as he landed firmly on his feet.

"I thought you were too big to get through."

"Please, Bella." he grinned, "I'm much more graceful than you give me credit for. You, on the other hand…"

I glowered at him in the dark.

"Fine, fine." he continued to pace behind Alice and Edward. "You're just incapacitated." As he glanced at my expression, he broke into laughter. My eyes swerved around the tunnel. It was narrow, with gray, wet walls of cement bricks. After what felt like a long time, we reached a wooden door.

It opened, and shimmering light blinded me, as we all stepped in. Jacob began to quiver, clutching me tightly.

"Hello," a dark voice hissed, "Welcome to the palace of the Volturi."

* * *

**First of all, I _am_ Team Jacob, so I don't intend on making Bella end up with Edward. Trust me on this one: Bella will be with Jacob at the end of this story. I'm writing this story as wish fulfillment for myself: I really feel Jacob deserved Bella.**

**I'm thinking that I'll be updating pretty often. Hopefully.**

**I know most of you love Taylor Lautner (or is it just me? He totally captures Jacob's personality). So if you review...you may just get a shirtless Lautner on your doorstep. Happy thoughts, people?**

**17 Reviews=Update**

**-_Alice_**


	4. New Faces

The dark-haired figure pulled off his hood. "Welcome, welcome." he reiterated.

"Aro." Alice nodded solemnly.

"Alice, my dear." Aro smiled. I remembered him from Carlisle's painting; he was a pale, gaunt vampire. His eyes were a deep hue of scarlet, glinting with curiosity. "Long time no see." He turned. "As for you, Edward…what brings you here again, and with two of my guard?"

"Complications." Edward managed to say.

"May I?" Aro lifted his hand and placed it on Edward's. "Ah."

Edward's face became contorted with disgust as Aro continued to make brooding noises. "Indeed, indeed." Aro added as he took away his hand. "Nonetheless, stuff for thought."

"Aro, by a single touch, can hear every thought you've ever had." Alice explained quietly as a man approached us.

"What did you see?" The light-haired man droned in a bored tone.

"Why, Marcus, you should introduce yourself more properly. After all, there are two here that have absolutely no idea who we are." Aro grinned wryly again. "Edward, the dynamics between you and Bella are simply breath-taking. I've never seen a human fall for one of us. We frighten them for some reason." He chortled to himself. "You love her."

"Yes." Edward's teeth were grinding.

"Heartbreak is one of the most perplexing emotions." Aro frowned. "I can't seem to find the reason for such…disintegration of the soul. In a sense, it seems to be more of a figment of one's imagination. Why dedicate one's self to someone so compactly? Why give someone the pain to hurt you?"

" 'He jets at scars that never felt a wound'." Edward murmured, quoting Shakespeare softly.

"Do you wish to see my hand?" Alice said dully, holding out her small hand.

"If you don't mind." Aro swept over to her, placing his fingertips across her palm. "Amazing…your talent never ceases from fascinating me. Ah…strange."

"What do you find strange?" Alice frowned.

"Your visions…they change." he responded in an accusatory tone.

"My visions aren't set in stone." Alice said, as if it were obvious. "They are subject to the decisions people make."

"Bella isn't going to become a vampire." Aro stated, almost happily. "We can take care of that!"

"That's subject to change too."

"She chose Jacob." he turned his eyes to me. "And by selecting him…your family cannot possibly do anything to change her. She has no tie to Edward anymore." He brightened. "Love is a muddled thing, is it not?"

Jacob fought a tremor as my fingers dug into his arms.

"And you…" Aro's gaze seemed to harden as he looked at Jacob. "How is it possible…?"

"You can ask them," Jacob said, his voice tense with anger. "The _Cullens_."

Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Our presence is what calls for the production of werewolves." Alice interjected. "They're shape-shifters. The blood that runs in his tribe calls for a shape-shifting whenever their foes are close. The enmity between our kind and theirs brings the werewolf gene out."

He nodded, looking at me again with his eerily red eyes. "Why, dear Isabella, did you choose this Jacob?" I didn't answer.

He stepped forward, reaching his hand out. "May I?" I felt Jacob's grip tighten on me once again.

"It's okay." I whispered hoarsely, extending a quivering hand out. Aro's fingers were frigid; it was as if his fingers were made of icicles.

"No…" he jumped back with a daunting smile. "I can't hear you at all!"

"I know _that_ too well." Jane muttered. "I attempted, in the tunnel, on the way here, but…"

"No one is perfect, Jane." Aro seemed excited, like a child at a toy store. "Bella, you would be a wondrous vampire. I wonder what your gift would be."

"This girl knows too much!" Caius growled. "The human must be killed!"

"Marcus, Marcus." Aro shook his head. "As appetizing as she may smell to us, she would make a magnificent member of my guard."

"No!" growled Edward and Jacob simultaneously.

"I simply adore this!" Aro commented. "Fascinating. If you don't mind, wolf, may I…?" He held out his hand limply.

"The hell you won't!" Jacob said angrily. "Filthy bloodsucker."

"Young werewolves are known for their slight temperament." Aro told Marcus, who looked like he couldn't care at all for the fact. "Werewolf, we intend on dealing you with quite beneficial results."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I blurted. "Don't touch him!"

"The werewolves were exterminated over a century ago." Edward explained quietly.

"The Volturi wish to…experiment with him." Felix added, smiling widely.

"How many werewolves are there?" Aro pondered. "In your 'tribe'?"

"I'm the only one." Jacob lied. His face was straight.

Aro's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Jane. She smiled devilishly. Instead of falling to the ground as Alice had, Jacob stood calmly.

"Damn it!" Jane shrieked.

"Nothing, dear." Aro replied. "It seems that Alice cannot see werewolves either. Yet…Edward can read his mind."

"I can't see his future because werewolves are rash creatures. "Alice gushed. "They aren't settled on decisions. As for why Jane can't reach his mind…I suppose his brain isn't subject to the same pain. He has a completely different psychological structure." I stared at Alice.

"I need to consult my brothers, dear guests." Aro announced after a significant pause. "Meanwhile, Felix can take you to Il Carcere."

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Jacob asked, fury crossing his face.

"Did you take Italian in high school?" Aro's eyes played a wicked light. "I suppose not." He was mocking Jacob. Jacob shook in reaction, cursing under his breath.

"Come on." Felix grunted. "Enough chit-chat." He stormed out a different door. It was a black iron door, heavily padlocked.

Alice said, "Aro…how long will it take?"

"Well, you'll see my decision, won't you?" Aro smiled.

"No." Alice muttered. "Jacob."

"I blind her." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Didn't we go over this before?"

"Ah, yes, we did." Aro nodded to himself. "That certainly changes things."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked fervently.

"Well…that gives us a sense of privacy, doesn't it?"

"Not really." Jacob snorted. "Edward the all-magic mind-reader will be able to hear your thoughts."

"Well, darn it." Aro feigned defeat. "I was hoping we'd have some peace and quiet as we think out our plan." Felix cleared his throat.

"Oh, right." Alice sighed. "We'd better get going."

"This way," Felix pointed to the door once again, nodding grimly. Alice, Edward, Jacob, and I followed Felix through the door.

* * *

**I know, I know...this chapter's on the short side. But that's how it's supposed to work. Anyway, does anyone have an idea what Il Carcere means? It'll give a hint to the next chapter. Put the answer in your review. And, for an even more challenging thing, does anyone know what play Edward's quote is from?**

**Well, I learned never to give reviewers a low bar to pass when it comes to leavin reviews. The whole ultimatum thing totally had me writing 'til late last night. I thought to post it...but who posts at, like, three in the morning? So I posted it today, as soon as I got home from school. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-_Alice_**


	5. Revelations

"If only I had made it on time." Alice sighed resentfully from the cell beside mine. She was with Edward. I, on the other hand, was in a cell with Jacob. Felix hasn't really cared how we distributed ourselves---as long as we weren't all in the same one. Despite the fact that there were two vampires and one werewolf, there weren't any guards watching us. Alice had explained that there was no point in incarcerating strong vampires---it was only the fear of being found after escaping that kept anyone from leaving.

"It's not your fault, Alice." Edward said in a dejected voice. There was a wall between us.

It was dark and murky in the dungeons of the Volturi---just like the tunnels. There were rows upon rows of cells, and it seemed as if we were completely isolated.

"I'm officially _never_ taking Italian." Jacob announced. "Apparently, _il carcere_ means jail. And I honestly don't give a crap about learning the vampire dialect."

"It's not their language or anything." I said, stifling a yawn, "It's just a Volturi thing."

"C'mon, Bells." Jacob breathed. "You're practically sleeping on your toes."

"I don't want to go to sleep." I mumbled, "I want to spend as much time with you."

He sighed. "Bella…what if I let you sleep in my arms?"

"That seems…reasonable." I allowed, pausing my pacing and sliding on the ground next to him. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"So much drama, huh?" he said, putting his arm around me. "Typical vamps."

"More like typical mythical world."

"Huh." His lips brushed my head. "I think my side of the world is for a human."

"You're right." I whispered. "It's like _their_ world and mine was never supposed to meet."

"Werewolves, however, are just right for you." Jacob added, "We can marry humans, tell them our secret if they're our soul mates, and, er…reproduce."

I blushed. "Soul mates?"

"Supposedly, when one of us sees the one we're meant to be with, we 'imprint' on them. It's like some freaky form of true love at first side." he glanced at me. "Weird, right?"

"No," I murmured. "I think that sounds…sweet."

"You know…" he began, "I still don't understand why you jumped off the cliff without me."

"I…" I paused, remembering my ulterior motives. "I wanted to be the adrenaline rush." It wasn't a lie.

"But you could have killed yourself!" he continued angrily, "Didn't you _imagine_ the consequences?"

I gulped when he said 'imagine'---it was precisely my reason.

"Tell me, Bella." he said slower. "You're not telling me everything."

"How do you know?" I turned to look up at his face. He was scrutinizing my expression.

"You're very easy to read." he rolled his eyes. "Your face basically gives whatever you're thinking away. What were you really doing?"

"I wasn't killing myself, if that's what you think." I defended myself. Then I mouthed, "Not for him." His eyes were curious.

"I had realized that whenever I put myself in danger, _he_ would appear…as a hallucination." I sighed.

Jacob leapt to his feet in one sudden move, punching the wall, making a giant hole the size of a dish in it.

"What?" I cowered below him.

"You---tried---to _kill_---yourself---because---of that vampire?" he choked out angrily, shaking.

"I wasn't killing myself." I stood up hastily. "I was doing things for the hallucinations."

"See," Jacob fumed, "That's why you're flawed, Bella. You had chosen him from the beginning, because he was so good-looking and rich, and when he leaves you and breaks you…you do horrible things to yourself. Just because of him. Just because of some messed-up, arrogant ass---" He stopped himself. "Butthole."

"Jacob, he can hear you." I whispered. "And I know I made a mistake. By loving something I wasn't supposed to…well, I think I was under the impression I was in love…it just made it worse."

"You were in a horrid state." Jacob's eyes were in agony. "You came to me…destroyed."

"I know." I bowed my head. "Unhealthy obsessions do that to one."

"How did you realize that you really weren't in, you know, love with him?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I had to take a step back and just look at the pieces of my life that he had shattered." I whispered. "He left and my whole world fell apart. I wanted him back, so I could be normal again, or at least, as normal as I could be. And when you asked me to stay, to leave him to die, I knew that seeing him again would put me in more pain. It was then that I had realized that our relationship only consisted of our physical attraction. He was beautiful, and he believed I was too." I sighed. "And maybe the whole supernatural aspect appealed too."

"You were very wrong." Jacob growled. "He _isn't_ beautiful when you see him for what he really is…and you are more than beautiful, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't humor me."

"You really are." he smiled. "Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"No." I admitted. "I don't like what I see---just the shallow exterior of what I used to be."

"You're okay now." he stepped forward, embracing me. "I put you back together, and I intend on keeping you that way."

He ducked his head, pressing his lips against the base of my neck.

"There's more to you than your looks, anyway." he added. "You are kind and actually care about others. Sometimes, a little too much."

"Ha ha."

"No, really." he rose his head, his lips searching mine. We began to kiss gently, and I wished that this moment would last forever.

* * *

"I'm thirsty." I heard Alice angst as I awoke.

"We can't really do anything about that." Jacob answered, a bitter wave crossing his face. He tightened his grip around me.

"I wasn't implying anything about _her_." she said swiftly.

"They won't feed you?" I squeaked.

"No…" she said wryly, "It's part of the torture routine. You know, contemplating your looming death while silently starving."

"While smelling an appetizing human next door." I finished glumly.

"Exactly." Alice sighed mournfully. "It's been over two days since I hunted."

"Haven't you lasted longer?"

"Yes, but worry does that to me." she hesitated. "Don't humans tend to eat more when they're anxious?"

"Oh." A laugh escaped my lips. "It's strange that vampires are still somewhat human. I was also wondering if you had 'seen' anything?'"

"Not really. Jacob doesn't let me."

"Not on purpose." he muttered under his breath.

"And did…Edward hear what they're thinking out?"

Alice was quiet for a long period of time. "I don't know. He hasn't spoken since you and your dog had a conversation.

"Don't call him that." I pleaded, looking at Jacob. His skin was a russet red, contrasting stunningly to his short, cropped black hair. His ocher eyes glowed from under his thick lashes as I continued to watch him. His muscles were well-developed---toned and hard. I reached out my hand to touch his stomach. It was burning with heat.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Jacob closed his eyes. Alice made a gagging sound from next door.

"Sorry," she chirped in apology, "That was a knee-jerk reaction. Ignore me."

"S'okay, Alice." I said, eyeing Jacob again.

"Why do you do that?" Jacob grinned widely.

"Do what?" I murmured absentmindedly.

"Just stare and stare at me until you finally touch me." He shook his head. "It's kind of frustrating. You do that so patiently."

"You know why." I flushed.

"Because I'm 'sort of beautiful'?" he teased.

"You know you are." I kept my eyes to my hands. "You glow."

"Thank you." I could feel his eyes on me. "It's nice to get comments like that once in a while."

My head flashed up. "Once in a while? Who else tells you that?"

He burst out laughing, taking my hand in his. "No one. I just wanted to see your reaction to other girls."

I felt my heart pound even more in my chest. "Er, there were other girls?" My voice inched up two octaves.

"There's been a few here and there."

"Jacob!" I pushed him playfully. "Why are you being so vague?"

"Okay, there's been Monica, Stephanie, Priya, Alexa, Sara…" His forehead creased in thought. "That was this year."

"You're kidding."

"What, you think I'm not capable of attracting the opposite sex?"

"You made them up…right?" I bit my lip.

He stopped. "Yeah, you're right." He flashed a wide grin of perfect white teeth. "I haven't had a girlfriend before."

"Really?"

"Really." he sighed. "I've never really been that interested in someone. When you came to La Push for the first time…you became my worst crush."

"Worst?"

"As in I became completely obsessed with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"And you didn't have crushes before me?" I asked dubiously.

"Insignificant crushes." he shrugged nonchalantly. "Simple eyeing-the-hottest-girl-in-the-school thing."

"Oh."

"But when you came, I wouldn't stop talking about you to my friends. Quil and Embry got sick of me."

"Wow." I felt myself blush again.

"We've made our decision." a low voice announced. I glanced through the bars, seeing Felix standing.

"The girl is set to be converted," He chuckled darkly. "And as for the mutt...he is set to die."

* * *

**So here's a Jacob-Bella fluffy chapter. I hope you appreciate it---I got to see New Moon for the second time last night with my friends, so I had my mind refreshed with Lautner and Jacob-ness. Of course, the ending just got me angry again so that when I got home I sat...and wrote this chapter. Team Jacob power feels good, doesn't it?**

**I'd like to express a thousand thanks (especially since it's Thanksgiving today in the U.S.!) to all who have reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, and is a Thanksgiving gift. I wouldn't have continued posting the story if you all hadn't been so intruiged with it. The number of reviews tells me I'm doing something right...I think?**

**I know I said there'd be a shirtless Taylor Lautner involved for reviewing...but he doesn't seem to listen to me at all! (Ha ha. I _wish_ knew him.) I have a couple of solutions, though. You could buy a poster, stare at my Profile picture, or Google Image 'Taylor Lautner wet'. Trust me, the results don't disappoint. Then again, you could watch the movie repeatedly.**

**Well, in case you were curious, I plan to update on an every-other-day basis, around 7:00 pm or 8:00 pm (EST).**

* * *

**Here's the credit forall the people who answered my two questions correctly. Kudos to you guys!**

**People Who Knew What 'Il Carcere' Meant: **Falling Danger, jess299, ifonlyred, Mmrm26, BloodMoonRising, jennawash16, and PrincessGBRS.

**People Who Knew What The Shakespeare Quote Was From**: TeamJakeGiirl and Purple Sky Juliet.

**There will be other questions in the future...for now, I just want your opinion in the review!**


	6. Indifference

"I knew it." Jacob muttered, peering at me sideways. He was smirking. "Vampires are so predictable these days, don't you think, Bella?"

I glared at his nonchalance.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be optimistic."

Felix snorted, then motioned for us to follow him. Jacob sighed as he stepped forward, busting the bars open. I gasped, but I saw that Alice had done the same to hers. We all followed the bulky vampire with an eerie silence. We were led through the various empty corridors, until we reached a fork. Felix did not hesitate as he went through the left one, looking forward. I held Jacob's hand tightly, biting my lip. Alice and Edward remained behind us. I could hear Alice's soft, trilling voice, but it was not loud enough for me to make out any words.

"Ah, you're back." I heard Aro's voice say jubilantly. "So nice to hear back from you!"

"It's not like we were here by choice." Edward said in a strangled voice. "You put us there."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jacob grinned wildly.

"What is your problem?" I hissed at Jacob. "You're going to die…yet you act like it's the best thing that happened to you!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Might as well enjoy the last moments, right? Why should we mope around as we wait to die?"

I shook my head at him.

"Well," Alice began, "When are the procedures going to be carried out?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Aro said, as if suddenly remembering our fates. "Bella must be converted today, and the werewolf can be put to death afterwards."

It was as if he knew how much it would hurt Jacob to see me a vampire. It was as if he could see the one point that would drive my Jacob to insanity.

"Alright." Alice nodded, and her eyes twinkled. "Who, may I ask, will be carrying out…?"

"That's right!" Aro laughed, then turned serious abruptly. "Jane."

"For both?" she squeaked, less confident than before.

"That's correct, Alice, dear."

"You want isabella for her power." Edward whispered. "For the possibility of her power."

Aro shrugged.

"What if…what if she didn't want to join you and your guard?" Edward said even more quietly. His eyes were searching Aro's. "She has the choice of living abroad."

"You're wrong." For the first time since our arrival, Aro's face turned hard, as his tone went bitter. "She will stay with us."

"I don't want to." I mouthed, clutching Jacob for support. "I'll kill myself." I felt Jacob stiffen.

"And how will you manage that?" Aro countered. "Young vampires are the fiercest."

"I'll show myself to the humans." I said slowly. "Then you will kill me. Isn't it moot point to convert me so that I can go and get myself killed anyway? You're wasting your time. All your time will go to having me change into someone that won't even side with you. Just kill me with Jake." I was babbling.

"Why would we grant you that favor?" Aro said, raising his eyebrows. "Do tell."

I looked up at Jake. He shook his head as if saying 'don't ask me'.

"So, hypothetically speaking, if I were to order Jane to bite you without killing you…" Aro said, twirling his hair in his hands. "which is a Herculean task indeed, you would turn into a vampire. And then I would _kindly_ offer you the chance at a nice life and ask you to join my men and I."

"Hypothetically speaking, I would then run off." I played along. Somewhere, my mind was telling me that I was losing my sense of reasoning. "I would then head to Volterra and lift a truck or something."

"Hypothetically speaking, we would be on your trail, knowing precisely your plan."

"And hypothetically speaking, you would kill me, right?"

"Hypothetically speaking, we would take you back to our palace and ask you to reconsider your options. One would be to join us, and the other would be death."

"I would ask for death, then." I smiled weakly. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"And then we would kill you in the worst way possible."

"I'd want to die."

"Hypothetically speaking." Aro shook with silent laughter. "My, you are quite a distraction, dear."

"I know that too well." Edward murmured. Instinctively, Jacob growled.

"One last time." Aro reached out, his dark hair fanning out behind him.

Edward, thoroughly repulsed, stretched out his arms, placing his fingertips on Aro's.

Aro gasped and sighed as he heard Edward's thoughts again. "Heartbreak, again, is a foreign virus that has yet to enter my body. It's extremely gripping…yet I cannot connect to it."

"Do you wish to see mine?" Alice chirped.

"Why, of course."

Alice skipped to his side, putting her hand on his. Aro was intruiged, smiling.

"The future is fascinating." he said. "But it disappears so!"

"Decisions that people make." Alice shrugged. "They change their minds or cancel their decisions for a different one."

"Peculiar…" Aro's eyes narrowed.

"Liar!" Caius snarled from behind. "She's hiding something!"

All of the eyes landed on Alice's small pixie-like face. "What?" she said innocently. She looked like an angel. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I have reason to believe you're lying." Aro announced. "Caius is barely wrong when it comes to reading expressions. We all are."

"What would I lie about?" Alice continued her façade.

"Why does the immediate future fade?" Aro questioned. "Is it that there are werewolves involved?"

"Jacob is involved." Alice told. "That's why my future isn't that clear. Speaking of my future, what is to become of my brother and I?"

"You can join our forces." Aro said. "Or you can return to North America."

"I prefer the second choice."

Aro dismissed her response, calling, "Oh, Jane?

Before my eyes, Jane licked her lips, savoring the fear in my eyes. "Yes, master? Can I get on with your plans?"

"Wait!" Jacob said. His eyes were wide. "Er, can I know how I'm gonna die?"

"Why, of course." Aro said, slightly confused. "You will be torn into shreds."

"Nice." Jacob whistled.

"By Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, Demetri, and various others." Aro listed off the names. "It'll be painful."

"Good." Jacob nodded. "That's what I expected."

"And you'll see your Bella turn into one of us, also."

His eyes tightened, but nonetheless, he spoke with calm, "Cool."

"And if she does decide to defy us, you'll see her die too."

"Even better."

"_Then_ you will be murdered." Aro was glowering at him. "Is that understood?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Jacob was shaking.

Aro turned around. "What is _that_?"

Jacob's breathing quickened as Alice gasped. They were all looking at the far wall that carried the portrait of the city of Volterra with the Volturi looming over them. I chided myself silently---for being human, for being normal, for having weak senses.

A rumble grew, roaring into a deafening sound, as if there was thunder right outside.

"How is that possible?" Alice whispered, breaking the silence.

The large, brick wall burst open, and massive figures hurled through the air.

"No!" Aro hissed.

They were _big_.

They happened to be werewolves. These werewolves happened to be…Jacob's pack.

"No!" A blood-curdling shriek flew from my mouth as Jacob patted me gently. "They're going to get killed!"

I turned to glance at Aro's expression…and realized he was gone.

"Coward!" Alice yelled as the werewolves landed with an earth-shaking _thump_.

* * *

**So today is my sister's birthday, so I had to cram this chapter into my hectic schedule. I know, I know...I procrastinated and waited until she left to go shopping with her birthday money to whip up this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Oh, yeah, and please be sure to review.**

**129 reviews is _insane_. That is so..fulfilling. I feel so joyous when I check my e-mail and there's a handful of review alerts there. I really, really love anyone who has reviewed. Especially if you reviewed every chapter.**

**-_Alice_**


	7. Chaos

"Oh, god." I breathed. "What do we do?"

"Relax, Bella." Jacob said gruffly, racing in the opposite direction of the wolves. My mouth gaped in fear; my muscles had paralyzed from panic. I turned to see where he was heading. He was vibrating from head to foot. In the blink of an eye, he was a russet wolf.

Suddenly, I was flanked by a myriad of vampires. They were silent in their approach, and were completely ferocious. Their faces contained sneers. I couldn't help but notice that their eyes were a vibrant red. _These_ were the fleet of vampires working for the Volturi, I realized.

My legs refused to move.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek. In a whisk of a second, I was no longer the object standing between the werewolves and the vampires---I was in the corner, held by Alice.

"Stay right here!" she ordered, staring into my eyes. "Don't do anything ridiculous."

"Wait!" I found my voice. "You're fighting them, too?"

"Please, Bella." she snorted. "Have some confidence."

"Don't get hurt." I whispered as she smiled at my expression.

"I'm sorry." she said in a resigned manner. "I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder…it's just that I can't stand seeing my brother heartbroken. I was just expressing how I felt about the person who caused it. It was wrong, I know." Her lower lip jutted out, and she gazed at me with melancholy eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed in relief. "Alice, I would never hold a grudge against you."

Alice laughed, and hugged me. "Oh, Bella! I don't really deserve your forgiveness…well, yes, I do. I _am_ a good sister and friend. Nonetheless, I will help Edward recover from this blow. I shouldn't be holding it against you or anything. You can't help it."

"I'm glad we're on good terms now, Alice, but we are in the middle of a war."

"Oh. Right." she flitted away.

I watched her stand beside Edward and the werewolves, an innocent grin planted on her face. My heart plummeted. All of the werewolves were mere teenagers, and most of them were younger than me. They were risking their lives to save me.

"No, no, no." I mumbled. Someone would get hurt out of this, and it would be my fault. I silently cursed my bad luck.

The two sides stood poignantly, staring each other down. Nobody moved.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. And I felt a cold, hard hand clamping itself around my neck. My eyes flashed open to look at the assaulter. It was Jane.

"I have her." Jane said airily as I struggled to breathe. "Isn't that what all you werewolves are fighting for?"

All of the werewolves did not give their position away---except for Jacob, who inched forward with a growl.

"I thought so." Jane chuckled to herself, tightening her grip on me. She tossed me up towards the high ceiling with a massive force, one that should have had me flying through the cement like a rag doll.

I shrieked as I rose, hearing the rumbles and screeches of the enemies below me. The fight had begun. As I braced myself for the ceiling with flailing limbs, something sharp clamped down on my stomach, bringing me down. The feeling was like the one when I had jumped off the cliff---pure adrenaline, and the sense that my heart was left far up, near the ceiling, while I tumbled towards the ground.

When I expected to land, I realized that I was hovering three feet above the ground. Whatever was holding me tossed me up, so that I landed on its back.

I was on Jacob.

A hysterical laugh flew from my lips as I leaned down, grabbing fistfuls of his coarse fur. I knew that I was pulling much too hard for him to be so solemn, but I was terrified. My feet dug into his sides, afraid that we would fly into a wall. He continued to race at an unimaginable speed, as he wove between the blurs of the werewolves and vampires.

I heard a high, sparkling laugh from behind me. "Not so fast, dog."

I felt the blood drain out of my face as I whirled around and saw Jane's angelic face looking at me. She bared her teeth into a mocking smile. "Got you."

My scream richoted off the walls. A rumbling sound from Jacob's chest grew louder as he took off through the door, running in the hallway. He zoomed threw random rooms, taking me threw a puzzling labyrinth until he finally stopped. He shook me off.

I slid to the floor, shuddering uncontrollably. "That was close."

He snorted.

"Am I supposed to stay here?" I asked, hearing the tremor in my voice. "Alone?"

He paused with one paw outside of the door, as if contemplating this. Suddenly, his eyes flew wide open when a white figure burst through the wall.

"Am I too late?" Jane said, placing one hand on her hip. "Or has the fun begun?"

Jacob lurched towards me, in an attempt to block me, but she had beat him. She was standing in front of me, pursing her lovely lips.

"You would make a good vampire." Jane said softly. "But too bad I won't let you. I always get carried away." Her eyes twinkled deviously as she leaned forward, opening her lips as she reached my neck. "I like it being done the traditional way." she whispered.

I was thrown into an avalanche of falling bricks as Jacob pounced on her, and the two rolled away fighting. My heart pounded furiously.

"Jacob!" I screamed, "Jacob!"

He was biting her, ripping off chunks of her body, yet in some way, she was gaining advantage too. Jane was flitting around him, thrusting punches into his body.

"No!" I cried, stepping forward. "Jane, it's me you want. Not him!"

Jane threw me a disgusted look, pushing Jacob with an immense force towards the ground. I could hear the air blow out of him as he caved the ground. The windows shattered, bursting glass all over the room.

"Jacob!" I screeched over and over.

He wasn't getting up.

I felt the sobs tearing out of my chest as I ran to his side. "Jacob!"

Jane's amused voice sounded from behind me, "Step aside, human. I want to finish this."

I didn't move.

Jane heaved a sigh of impatience, planting her small foot on Jacob's side. I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next.

A sound that resembled that of two boulders crashing resonated. I looked up, seeing Alice and Jane wrestling on the far side of the room.

"Run, Bella!" Alice yelled. "He'll be fine!"

My mind could not process her words. I merely stared at Jacob's motionless figure, hugging him. "Please don't go." I whispered. "Please don't leave me."

A barking laugh sounded from his chest.

"What?" I mumbled in confusion.

The russet wolf rose slowly, stretching.

My eyes widened. "You're alive?"

He rolled his eyes, then bent down, as if asking me to climb onto him again.

"Oh my god." I breathed. "You're alive." I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his fur. "Don't ever do that to me again."

He coughed a barking laugh again.

"Please turn into a human." I pleaded, eyeing the hole in the wall where Alice and Jane had gone through. "They're gone. I just want to see you again."

He stared at me as if I was missing something obvious.

"What?" I felt self-conscious. "I hate having a one-way conversation. Jake, just change."

He shrugged, then nuzzled my face, turning it to face the wall. I obliged, waiting.

"Don't turn around." I heard his voice say. I immediately whirled around; I just had to see him.

My eyes opened in shock. He was completely naked.

I turned to face the wall as quickly as I could. "I'm so s-sorry." I could feel the blood rush up to color my cheeks.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to me, Bells." I heard him chuckle. "I told you not to turn around for a reason. When I phased, I burst out of my cut-offs, so that leaves me with nothing to wear."

"And that would explain why you were reluctant to phase." My words were clouded with prominent embarrassment. "Sorry."

"That's okay." I could hear his amusement. "I'm pretty sure you didn't mind too much. Anyway, you had to know I was faking."

"Faking?"

"You know, when the little parasite had me under her foot? I was pretending to be unconscious."

"Why. Would. You. Do. That. To Me."

"You should know better than to take me seriously."

"Now I do."

"Sure, sure. You know, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, there's a war going on over there." he exhaled deeply. "I have to go, Bella."

"No!" I said. "Don't leave me. Please."

"I have to help my brothers."

"You're going to get hurt!" I cried. "You're not invulnerable."

"I'm going, Bella." I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "First, I have to find someone to babysit you."

"Can I go with you?"

I couldn't help but think what Edward's reaction to my request would have been: an outright no.

Jacob hesitated in his answer, "Er…sure. I don't think it's _that_ dangerous." His voice was more confident now. "Besides, you'll be better off with me."

"Promise not to get yourself killed."

"Bella, I don't think you ever take your own safety into account. That doesn't matter anyway, because we'll be okay. Let me phase."

Another blush creeped onto my cheeks.

I turned around when I heard his bark, and mounted him as we headed towards the battle scene.

* * *

**This chapter had so much turmoil in it---I could totally feel the adrenaline in my veins as I was writing in it. I know I threw a lot of turns and twists in there, but you'll survive. I actually wrote and posted this today because Monday's are truly hell for me. I have FYO on Monday's, so I knew I wouldn't get home to write the chapter until 11:00 pm. That would have been going back on my every-other-day update promise...so I wrote it today. The next you'll see a chapter is Tuesday!**

**-_Alice_**


	8. Loss

The scene before my eyes was far beyond disastrous. All that my human eyes could catch were blurs of mythical creatures. I scoured the room, trying to see if anybody had gotten hurt. It seemed that the werewolves and vampires were evenly matched.

I could recognize Quil's chocolate brown figure leaping onto Demetri's. I sincerely hoped that Quil would survive this---he was a measly teenager, like Jacob. I clutched Jacob even tighter, fighting a shudder. He turned his head to look at me in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry." I flustered, but he ignored me, suddenly dashing through the turmoil. He was completely distracted and was growling furiously.

I saw, with utter horror, what Jacob had reacted to so rashly. He had not growled because of my grip on him, but the two that were fighting here. It was Felix vesus Sam, the Alpha werewolf of the pack. Jacob crouched into a defensive state as Sam threw him a look that was telling him to go away, to run from the danger. Of course, Jacob ignored the caution and took another step closer to the duelers.

"No." I breathed, digging my nails into his massive shoulders. Felix's eyes darted to mind, measuring the distance between Sam and I. Jacob's nostrils flared. Felix, with a swift that thrash that was all but invisible, leapt onto Sam, about to clamp his mouth onto him.

Jacob howled as he ran towards the two, knocking them off balance. I flew into the wall, sliding down with a grimace. Jacob had gone on to ripping chunks of Felix while Sam held him in his jaws. A white thing landed at my feet, twitching. I cringed away from it, just keeping my eyes on Jacob.

The thing beside my feet was a hand, and it crawled back to Felix, sealing itself back onto his arm. Felix roared with triumph, knocking Jacob away with a single blow. He then turned to Sam, smiling widely as he parted his lips and bit his neck.

The room came to an ominous silence, almost as if everyone had been watching this duel. The fights all stopped. I could see Alec's fingers frozen in the air before Embry, seeming as though they had frozen. All of the eyes were on Sam.

Sam whined loudly---it was an odd, disconcerting sound amidst the silence.

The wolves began to howl in a chaotic chorus, full of pain and sentiment. I swayed as Sam collapsed to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Good work, Felix." Demetri commented casually. "Aro is sure to pay you for that. Damn, I wish it were me." He chuckled enviously.

"What are you staring at, human?" Felix hissed, smirking. "Don't you know that vampire venom is fatal to werewolves?"

All of the wolves growled, dashing to Felix. The vampires reacted quickly, zooming to the mass of fur. My chest shook as my eyes searched for Jacob…I could not see him.

The surroundings blurred, and I closed my eyes, succumbing to the whirlpool of black.

* * *

"Bella?" I heard a low voice saying, "Bella, it's me. Jacob. I'm alright."

His voice did _not_ sound alright---it was thick with grief and rough. I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light. Jacob was in his human form, shirtless, and he was bent over me.

"You're okay?" I whispered. My voice cracked with hoarseness.

He didn't answer.

"Jake?" I put my hand to his cheek, feeling my worry alert go off. "Please answer me."

"I'm okay physically." he allowed, trying to smile. It didn't work. "As usual."

I sat up, throwing my arms around him. His heat burned the skin of my arm, but I didn't care. "I'm so sorry…that he died.". I looked around, seeing the crumbles of what once was the palace of the Volturi. The pack was scattered, checking for remains of vampires, I supposed. "It's all my fault."

He pulled away from me, eyeing me with disgust. "Don't try to put this on yourself, Bella. This was my fault."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. "You tried to help him. There was nothing else you could do."

"If that's what you think…then how is it your fault?"

"If you didn't have me on your back the whole stinking time, I wouldn't have been a liability. You could have attacked, but you didn't. You didn't because I would get hurt there."

"I should've seen this coming." Jacob muttered. "I know you're the queen of guilt trips, but for now, that just makes things worse."

I lowered my eyes. "How did it end?"

"Sam was the only one we lost. Everyone else just got minor injuries." he shrugged indifferently. "We're all healed now."

"And the Volturi?" The name raised goosebumps on my arm.

"Alice took care of Jane once and for all." he paused. "Felix is in hell as well, and there's a bunch more that we put six feet under."

I began to cry, breaking down.

"What, Bella?" His tone was worried. "What did I say?"

"Nothing." I wiped my eyes. "It's just that I'm so glad this is over. Is it wrong to be happy?"

"I'm glad too." he murmured, running his hand through his black hair. "In a sense, anyway. I have other burdens now." The last part was a whisper.

I glanced up at him in confusion.

"Sam's dead." he stated. "And the pack needed a new pack leader."

"Oh." I guessed, "Jared?"

He snorted. "As if."

"Who, then?" The answer was clawing at my brain, repressing itself. I didn't want to guess correctly.

"Me." He pointed to himself. "Crazy, right?"

"No, it isn't." I protested. "You make an amazing leader."

His expression was pained. "I'll never be as good as Sam."

"You'll be your own thing," I added quietly. "You're the Alpha…and I think you'd make a wonderful chief."

He cracked a sad smile. "Thanks, Bella." His eyes darted around as he stammered. "Can I ask you something?"

"I've never stopped you before."

"Can I…" he scratched his head. "Kiss you?"

I didn't answer him, and I merely leaned forward, pressing my lips to him. I completely ignored the ruins of the Volturi around him. His hands tangled in my hair, pushing me closer to him. The kiss was intimate, full of passion and an urgency that I had never sensed before.

"Bella," he breathed, sliding one arm past my neck, elbows, and reaching my lower back. He pushed me closer to him, enveloping me in his heat. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Yeah, right." I smiled against his lips. "I love you even more."

"Get a room!" I heard Quil call from the other side.

"In your dreams," Jacob muttered, gazing at me with his deep, concerned eyes. I looked at the boy who had such a weight on his shoulders, yet he still cared for me as his priority.

"Kiss me again." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

* * *

**The crash after the high, right? The adrenaline thing totally went down in this chapter. And I know it was really short---sorry for that. But that's all I could muster for this chapter. I wrote it thinking under the title that seemed so perfect for this: Loss. School is insane for me now; my scehdule is hectic beyond all reason. I go to an IB school (major geek zone), so that explains my lack of sleep. I go to bed after 12:00 am every day...hm...why am I even whining in an author's note? Whoops. I guess I forgot to keep my complaints to myself.**

**If you have a second, review. It makes the world such a better place. For me, anyway.**

**-_Alice_**


	9. Return

"Bella? Bella, honey, wake up." Jake's rough voice shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly, letting the light filter in. We were in a car in front of my house. Abruptly, the memories of Italy flooded in, making me nauseous. I remembered Sam's eerie death---apparently, vampire venom is deadl to werewolves---and shuddered. After Jacob and I had kissed for a while, the pack told us to get out of each other's faces, and to head to the airport. We had all boarded the plane.

The plane ride was somewhat of an experience. The tourists had stared at the pack as if a gang had boarded the plane. They saw over ten enormous Native Americans sitting beside each other, with one pale girl amidst them. Me.

I smiled a bit, remembering the goggling eyes and how the flight attendants spoke carefully to us, as if afraid of them. The pack had wolfed down a myriad of those small food packages, eating enough for a year.

"How'd I get here?" I asked groggily.

"You fell asleep on the plane, but I didn't want to wake you up, so I just took you to the car. Alice and Edward went to their house." he shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Charlie wants to kill you though."

"How nice." I grimaced. I took in a deep breath, bracing myself for Charlie's wrath. Exhaling, I placed my hand on the door handle. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." he said without skipping a beat. "As usual."

"What's my story?"

"Hm…" he was pensive. "I really don't know."

"How about…my werewolf boyfriend and vampire girl friend took me to save my suicidal ex in Italy?"

"Nah." He played along. "A little too dramatic."

"Help me, Jacob. Please?"

"Okay…then I guess I took you on a spontaneous, whimsical trip to Italy as a graduation present."

"Early present." I added. "Besides, I don't think he'll mind my being with you. He likes you."

He chuckled. "Good. Well, I have to go back to La Push. The---I mean, my---pack needs me."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just have to be the one to tell Emily and Leah about Sam."

"Wasn't Leah at Volterra with the rest of the pack?"

"No." he sighed. "She stayed with Seth and the other kids to guard the place. One Cullen comes back, you might not know when the rest show up." His fists were clenched. "I'll have to break the news to them."

"I'll go with you."

"I don't think you can." His face was taut with agony, as if the entire burden of the pack was resting on his shoulders. He looked at me with his deep, dark eyes, as if there was a conflict.

"What?" I whispered, afraid to know what he was thinking.

"The pack thinks it's dangerous for me to be with you."

"What?" This time my tone was almost a shriek, demanding.

"It's just that werewolves are bad things to be around." he said. His voice broke twice, and it seemed like he was on the edge of bursting.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. "First, Edward Cullen is a bad thing to be around, and then it's you? I thought we agreed that werewolves and humans were supposed to be together."

"I'm not saying I won't." He shook his head. "I'm the Alpha. I can do what I want."

"But you feel bad for it." I said slowly, reading his face. "That's what bugs you, isn't it?"

He nodded, smiling the bitter simper that was a mockery of my Jacob. "It feels like I'm just abusing the position. You're not supposed to be with a human if you haven't imprinted on them."

"What do we do, then?" I asked quietly, "I can't live without you."

"I'm going to be there for you, Bella." he said. The thick lashes that framed his eyes looked stunning. "No matter what."

"Why does it even matter?" My voice was arching. "You're just going to batter yourself the whole time we're together!"

"Sam hated us!" he shouted. "He hated that we were together, hated that I loved you, hated you more than anything else. He hated you more than he hated himself!"

I felt angry tears sprout in my eyes, fogging my vision. Sam hated me? I knew that too well. He thought I was a traitor---jumping from the creature he loathed so much to his friend. Somehow, having Jacob say it aloud hurt more than anything. The edges of my heart throbbed.

"Bells?" Jacob's eyes widened as he took in my expression. "I'm so sorry!" His features softened as he put his hand on my cheek. "Dammit. I promised myself I wouldn't say that to you."

"Don't worry about it, Jacob." I muttered. "It's just the truth."

"Sam was wrong for hating us."

"It's okay. I understand why you want to do what Sam wanted you to do." Even my words sounded like a lie to me. Then again, I was horrible at lying.

"Bella." He looked disgruntled. "What do I have to do to get you to stop being so selfless?"

"You're the selfless one. You're always so self-sacrificing." I fumbled for words. "And you care too much about me…you're basically going against Sam's words for _me_. Which is stupid."

"You're worth it." He wrapped his hands around mine. "I love you with all of my heart, and I'll never let anyone hurt you. And I'm sorry if I ever cause you pain. I have to watch I say." He bowed his head down, his eyes saddening. "Forgive me?"

"Aw, Jake!" I sighed. "I think I should be the one begging for forgiveness."

"There you go again. Being all self-less." Jacob flashed a white smile.

"Compromise, then. We'll forgive each other." I amended.

"Hm…what should I be forgiving you for, then?"

"Being a weak, emotional human girl. I shouldn't have let myself come between you and Sam. I didn't even know what I was doing."

"That's love, Bella."

I opened my mouth to speak, but a shout interrupted my thoughts, "ISABELLA SWAN!"

Charlie.

"Oops." I glanced at Jacob apologetically. "I think I'm in for it."

"Let's go." He leaned across me, flicking the door open, then went out his own door.

"Thanks." I mumbled a second late, stumbling out of my door and onto the driveway.

"BELLA!" Charlie bellowed, storming from the front porch to step. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've put me through?"

"Um. Yes." I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Jacob, I think you can go to Billy. I'll deal with Bella." Charlie said in a softer tone to the towering Quileute.

"Actually, you can blame me for Bella's escapade." Jacob smiled wryly, winking at me.

"What?" Charlie seemed miffed.

"I took her to…New York. For three days." he recovered. "It was a graduation present."

"And you had to go now?" Charlie squinted.

"Yep. I had to do what I had to do to get her to see that she loved me." he shrugged nonchalantly. "We're together now."

"No way!" Charlie smiled widely, eyeing the distance between us happily. He seemed happier than I had ever seen him. "Jacob, you must've done something right."

"I've been known to do that once in a while."

"Bells, you should've told me you were running off with him." Charlie teased me. "Doesn't matter, anyway. Come inside. I think we can order pizza or something. I'll call Billy up."

"I don't think we can do that." Jacob scratched his head. "I have to go with my friends."

"Go ahead." Charlie patted Jacob on the shoulder. "Good job, though."

Jacob ducked his head, pecking me full on the lips before turning and running, laughing loudly as he saw Charlie's expression.

Charlie stiffened, then grinned, "You made the right choice, Bells. And in the end, that's all that matters."

"I know." I said, letting the meaning of his words sink in.

* * *

**Ugh, my internet was down for the past couple of days. So, I couldn't update. I'm extremely sorry for all of those who were expecting a chapter. Anyway, this chapter is a shortie, just closing in the whole Volterra trip. **

**Some were wondering about my school. Well, I'll give a hint to you stalkers. It's in Florida, in case you couldn't tell from my Profile. I live in the sunny, rainy state. Yes, didn't you know? Florida's weather is severely bipolar.**

**Oh, and I was considering having some chapters in Jacob's point of view. What do you think? In your review or PM or whatever, let me know if you like the idea. We're almost at 250 reviews, people! I know, isn't that extremely exciting? The 250th reviewer gets a shout out in the next chapter. Hm...do you think we can push for that much? Maybe.**

**-_Alice_**


	10. Don't Shoot the Messenger

_Jacob Black_

I walked very slowly to my house. For one, I knew Billy would be waiting for me to spill all the details of what had happened in Volterra. I also had to face the Elders---that meant telling them about my new position in the pack, which I had begun to hate with a passion. And then there was Emily.

I could hear the humming voices in my house---me and my freaky sense of hearing as a werewolf. It sounded like they had been there for a while. Sighing, I hopped onto the porch, pausing for a second before opening the door. I couldn't postpone this forever. Inevitability winning this argument, I finally twisted the door knob.

"Jacob." my father seemed relieved. His eyes were soft as they appraised me, as if seeing if I had every limb attached. "I'd heard you guys were back. Good to see you're okay."

I nodded.

"We've been spending the days here the whole time, you know." he continued, chuckling nervously, "Waiting for the news." I could tell there was a double meaning in his words. _Did everyone make it back?_ he was practically saying, _Is everyone who went okay?_

The room silenced, awaiting my answer. I shrugged off the pairs of eyes I felt drilling into me. The Elders watched me intently, along with Seth and Leah. She was looking over my shoulder with her annoyed face, as if expecting someone…like Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Seth finally asked aloud, curiosity burning in his wide, innocent eyes.

"He didn't make it." My voice cracked in the ghost of the whisper I had said those words with. My ears roared as melancholy became tangible in the atmosphere, and as if hearing through a thick bubble, as if there was a wall between me and the world, I could hear Emily. Her sobs were tearing through the air, ravaging the somber silence. They were wild, disturbing---and agonizingly heartbroken. I could feel my heartbeat stutter---I could feel her pain too. Seth stood frozen, his lips parted open in a perfect 'o'. Billy's face crumpled as he shook his head.

I knew that they all knew that someone else had to take Sam's place. They all knew that the second in command would take his place. And they all knew that that someone was _me_. No one dared mention it. How could they? Someone had died. And they all treasured Sam---he deserved it. I wasn't jealous, not wishing for attention or anything. All I wanted to be is to _not_ be the one to have to tell everyone.

Emily's knees gave out, but I ducked so I could catch her.

"I'll take her to the reservation's clinic." I heard a young werewolf say. He held out his arms, and I gently rolled Emily into them. Somehow, her chest was still shaking. I could practically feel her bones rattling.

"You!" Leah snarled. She was trembling from head to toe. Her dark eyes were slits. "You let him die!"

She was shrieking, stepping forward. The boys that had been left behind from the trip from Volterra surrounded her, stopping her attack.

Seth was among them. "Leah," he said gently. "It wasn't Jake's fault. You know that."

"How do I?" she spat at him. "Now he gets the _precious_ position of head of us. There's no way in hell I'm staying in the pack. She had furious tears streaming down her cheek.

I could feel the effect of her words now---I was getting angry. "You think I wanted Sam to die?" I shouted back. "He was everything to all of us, Leah. You think I want that? To have an entire pack on my shoulders. I suck at the leadership thing. I'm not the Alpha type or whatever you call it."

I felt tremors running down my back, feathering heat across my spine.

"It makes my life much harder than it needs to be." I muttered.

I heard Billy clear his throat to speak, but he didn't say anything when all the heads in the room turned to him. What was he going to say? 'Aw, sure, you make a great leader, kid'. That's what he was thinking; it was clear. His eyes were sympathetic as he looked at me.

Sam was dead---no one would be happy about the replacement of him. They didn't think of it as a promotion of some sort for me---it was the reminder that Sam had died. Sam, the great guy who had led us through the dark hour of our lives: our first phasing. He was so calm, so concentrated. He didn't deserve to die.

And I didn't deserve Alpha. I didn't want anyone's joy. I wanted them to understand that I was doing this with gritted teeth. That I hated that he was dead.

I could see Sam's wolf form falling to the ground in slow motion every time I close my eyes. It was like a constant screensaver.

"You can have Alpha if you want." I growled, seeing her eyes becoming infernos of their own. "I don't want it. I'm no good."

"Jacob…" my dad warned quietly.

"Don't" I turned to him. "I don't want to know."

I knew I was being immature and self-centered---and that I was in a havoc of Sam's death.

Leah flicked her brunette head towards the small wooden table. Before I could see the resolve in her eyes, she tossed the porcelain vase my way.

Leah took off through the door, and I could hear her clothes tearing as she shifted. I worked---I was already more than incensed---and I phased.

I raced after her, seeing the images of trees and more trees in her mind. She had run so fast that she was already immersed in the forest.

Her thoughts were clouded with triumph that she had gotten me to follow her. It only made me run faster. I could hear her hysterical barks as my paws slapped against the ground, trying to catch her.

_Not what Sam would have done…_I heard a small voice think. Seth.

_Damn it, kid!_ I thought to him loudly. _Go away_.

As if defying me on mass decion, I could hear various other voices begin to ricochet around my head. Some of them were digging for what had happened to Sam, to see my memory of his death.

Leah, I could tell, was trying to focus on something else---she was shouting an obnoxiously loud Disney tune. She was running and running, way past the reservation.

I heard the quiet gasps and unanimous graveness as the pack saw Sam's final fall. Leah's piercing howl sent shivers up my spine---she had seen the memory. Now she was pushing for more speed. She only wanted to get away from this 'cruel, messed-up world', as her thoughts had put it.

_Stay outta my head!_

She was growling fiercely.

The instant after she said that, I caught a glimpse of her mind---she had slipped from her angry self, letting an errant thought show.

Her heart had shattered, and had absolutely lost its will to live. At the same time, she was enraged and devastated.

And she didn't want twenty teenage wolves hearing her every heartbroken thought---she wanted to be tough. She wanted to prove that she belonged in the pack. Only now, it had a different Alpha, one that meant so little to her. And it would be a constant reminder of Sam's absence.

I could practically feel the edges of her mangles heart burning through that one second. That one second, she had let us see insight into her mind.

I stopped running after her, and said my first command as the Alpha of the Quileute werewolves of La Push.

_Let her be,_ I said, _Let her go_.

Because I knew that feeling of heartbreak too well myself. After all, Bella had once upon a time chosen that filthy leech as the thing to center her life around. The wolves heeded my command; all of them phased back into their human form.

_Sorry_. I thought once all of the guys were gone. _Sorry, Leah_.

In that one word of apology, I was trying to tell her that I understood, and that I knew what living everyday alone while you waited for your fairy tale to come along.

_Bull_. She thought bitterly, and her thoughts disappeared. Leah had gone out of the pack-thought-hearing range.

* * *

**I feel so guilty for not updating as often as I'd promised. I'm really trying, though. My schedule is hectic---my life is full of scheming IB teachers. They are ruthless when it comes to homework and project loads. No excuses, I know, but now I have to make an exception to my promise: if the day that I am supposed to make my update is a Monday, expect it on Tuesday...If you remember, I have FYO until 11:00 pm, so that means zero time to write.**

**I want to know what you think of Jacob's POV. I was debating whether I should have only a couple of chapters in his POV or the middle part of "Dark Hour" (like Breaking Dawn...). Please let me know in your review.**

**Unfortunately, we did not reach the 250 review mark with last chapter. That kind of put me down a bit...but I realized I was asking too much of you guys. So the 250th reviewer will get a shout-out in the next chapter. **

**_-Alice_**


	11. Intruder

_Isabella Swan_

"Hello." I said into the phone, tentatively. "Is, er, Jacob there?"

"He's out with the pack." Billy answered simply.

"Can you tell him to call me when he gets back?" I said in a small voice. "As soon as he gets back."

"Sure." he said. "Why so worried though? He's fine."

"I know." I sighed. "It's just…I don't want him to get hurt."

And the fact that, apparently, the pack disagreed with us as a couple. I didn't voice the last thought.

"He's okay."

"I know." I curled the phone cord around my finger. "Well…bye."

"Yeah." Billy grunted. "Take care."

I sighed again. Charlie had gone out fishing with friends from his work. Jacob was still with his pack---I hadn't known whether he had told Emily or Leah yet.

Then, a muffled voice sounded from the phone, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Hey, is that Bella?" I heard a stressed voice say.

"Jake!" I breathed into the phone. "Is he home?"

"Here he is." Billy said in a resented tone.

My heart sputtered, awaiting for Jacob's heartfelt voice to fill the phone. The relief that surged through me was surprising---I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

"Bells?"

"Jacob." I closed my eyes, clenching my hands tighter around the phone. "How did it go?"

"Not too well." he admitted. "Emily is at the reservation's clinic, unconscious."

"Oh. Poor her. She must be…in pieces." I shuddered, remembering how pathetic I had felt when Edward had left me. She would be beyond repair. Emily didn't have a Jacob to go save her, to show her that she had fallen for the wrong guy. She had to survive alone because Sam was her one soul mate in the entire world.

"I know. Everything's so messed up here." His tone was stressed and thick. "Leah didn't take it too well either."

I sensed a story behind his heavy words. "What happened?"

He hesitated. "She got…upset. You see…she blames me for his death."

"Jake, don't listen to her. You were---"

"I'm sick of hearing a million people telling me that I'm doing fine. Billy always tries to make me feel better about being Alpha, as if I really deserve it. Then there's Seth. He's trying to cheer me up, trying to forget the fact that I made his sister run away. And then I have to organize a bunch of stuff with the Elders, about what we're arranging. I don't need you trying to make me feel better too."

His words hit hard against me---as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

"I'm sorry!" he sounded hurt as he said the words. "I'm sorry, Bella. I keep saying things that I don't mean to."

"It's okay. Don't worry about me." My voice was a whisper.

"It's not you---it's me. I'm just…overwhelmed with my werewolf crap." he managed to chuckle. "You know how they say men aren't in touch with their emotions? I don't think it's like that for me."

"You are very in touch with your emotions." I managed to crack a smile.

"I can probably make up for the eons of apathetic men." he sighed. "It's just that I pour out my feelings to the one person who will listen. Sorry if I seem like a complainer."

"Please, Jacob." I shook my head at the phone. "I'm the one who has issues---I'm heavily impaired when it comes to my sense of anxiousness."

"Sure, sure."

He sounded like my Jacob again---in the days when we were just best friends in his garage, with sodas and candy hearts. It reminded of his wide, sincere grin whenever he saw me. It was my Jacob. "So, when can we meet up again?"

"We can take our motorcycles out this weekend sometime. I'll be pretty busy tomorrow."

"Really?" I tried to hide my disappointment. It didn't work.

"Bella…look, I can come over there at night. Would you mind?"

"Of course not!" I blurted. He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I'll be there late, though." he cautioned. "I'll have to wake you up and everything."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really mind. As long as you show up."

"You must be really desperate." he laughed. "Just kidding. Well, gotta go. Love ya, Bells."

"I love you too." I whispered after he hung up. I stared at the wall blankly, waiting for the loneliness to consume me.

"Bella?"

A heart-wrenchingly familiar voice echoed in my ears. I certainly hoped I wasn't losing my mind again. That voice---a velvet murmur---happened to be Edward Cullen's.

I didn't dare answer it.

"Bella, it's me." It continued. "Edward."

"No." I muttered. I would _not_ answer the voice---it reminded of my ridiculous hallucinations of the past. I stared at the wall even harder, wishing it would just swallow me.

"Please answer me. I can't take this."

I finally turned around. There he was, in his Greek god-like glory, boring his ocher eyes into me. He was perched on the couch, watching me with an agonized glaze in his eyes.

I immediately shut my eyes. After feeling my heart thrash violently in my chest for a minute, I opened them again, fervently hoping he would be gone.

He wasn't.

"Gah." I shrank away from his pained glare, looking at the frames of the pictures on the wall. "I'm not going crazy. I'm not going crazy. I'm not going crazy."

"You're not going crazy." I heard him say in his typical annoyed tone. I knew him well enough to know that he was rolling his eyes. "I am actually here in your house."

"No, you're not."

Dang it---I had slipped, and was talking back to the illusion.

"Yes, I am." he said. "I need to talk to you, Isabella Swan."

"Don't do this to me." I bit my lip. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I just want you to understand---to consider your options." he paused. "To weigh your options. See what you have in front of you."

My heart skipped a beat. "I love Jacob Black, Edward. You can't do anything about that."

"Good. You're finally accepting that I'm here." he laughed nervously. "I'm trying to get you to see what you have, Bella."

"I don't want to see it."

"Stubborn as usual." He chuckled again, lowly. I cringed from the sound---so many painful memories flooded back. His tone turned serious, "Bella, I love you. I have always loved you, and will always love you. For as long as my existence."

I could feel gasps tearing out of my chests. "Get out of here. Go away." I felt like a five-year old, but I didn't want to hear _his_ voice. The voice that so carefully composed my life when I moved to Forks---and the voice that had shattered it. All his voice was saying were lies. "Leave me alone."

"Bella." he breathed in my ear. I lurched---the intoxicating, sweet smell made my head dizzy. "I love you."

"N-no." I stuttered.

"I want you to choose me."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. I couldn't make this any longer. I promise I'll continue it in Bella's POV the next chapter, despite my new decision: I'll be alternating in Bella and Jacob's POV for chapters. I'm heading out to hang out with my friends---and when I return, I'll be watching NBC. Taylor Lautner is on SNL tonight. Guess who'll stay up to see it?**

**Bye.**

**-_Alice_**


	12. Cold Heartbreak

_Isabella Swan_

I closed my eyes as his words echoed relentlessly in my head---"_I want you to choose me_." I shuddered in response to the image that created---Edward and I embracing? That would be…horrid, to be honest. He looked to cold and pale, lifeless and frightening. The only person I wanted to belong to was Jacob Black, the warm, handsome werewolf.

"Go away." I said in the coldest tone I could possibly muster, breaking from his light grip and stepping away from him.

"What?" Edward's face fell---as if he were actually disappointed.

"What did you honestly expect…Cullen?" I regarded him as Jacob often called him, by his last name. That made things easier. It distanced us. "That I would go running into your arms so we could live happily ever after?"

It was very clear in his expression that he had.

"Well, you're wrong. Dead wrong." I avoided looking into his entrancing eyes, and focused on the floor. "I don't want you."

"But, Bella…" he whispered. "I love you."

"So does Jacob." I managed to say, despite the way my throat was closing up at his heartbroken words. A voice in my head was telling me that Edward was an actor. A skilled actor. Of course he could lie about things like this. "Jacob _always _loved me."

It was a low blow, I knew it, but I kept my face straight as I eyed a crack on the floor.

"Bella, I was doing it to protect you. For the better good of you." he said in a low, rushed tone. "I only wanted to make sure you were safe. I left because I thought I was dangerous. After being away for you, I began to lose all reason for living, and realized my grave error. Every day was hell for me. I could barely make it through the day, let alone at night.

"Then Rosalie informed me of your jump off the cliff…and I lost it. I went to Volterra, to do what I had promised myself I would do in the case that you passed away. I offered myself to the Volturi---to kill me.

"I see you, in that mongrel's arms, happily calling out to save me. Now I see that you love him far more than I thought you did. I batter myself on a daily basis---had I not left you, we would probably be in your room now, together."

I watched the crack intently, and when he was finished, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. It wasn't pity for him---it was _anger_. I saw a red haze as I answered his 'speech'. "You think I was perfectly fine when you left? I…was…broken! You shattered everything you had built around me. Jacob was there for me; he saved me…And now you expect me to forgive your 'grave error'?"

I took a shuddering breath. "I know I sound cold-hearted and merciless…but, Edward…I think it is better for both of us to be apart. What you think was an error…was actually a good mistake. For me. I sound so selfish right now…but at least now, I don't have to love a dangerous creature. I love Jacob---the werewolf who is well in control of himself. He would never hurt me."

This time, I tore my gaze from the floor and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry."

"You're not cold-hearted, merciless, or selfish." he said in a hoarse tone. "I believe you were describing me."

I didn't answer because I had already done enough damage. Though, in my head, I couldn't help but agree with him.

"I am extremely selfish for wanting to be with you, asking for you…even though I am well aware that Jacob has stolen your heart. I'd just like to ask for one thing, Bella, before I leave…"

"Go ahead." I said softly, wincing as I remembered what he had asked me when he had left me---to avoid being reckless.

"I want you to forgive me. Please."

"Forgive you?" I echoed blankly. "Of course, Edward. I'm sure I've already put you through so much pain…I guess I could spare you some forgiveness."

He nodded grimly before parting his lips. "Do you…I want to know if you…if you want to…'be friends', as humans put it?"

A weak laugh escaped my lips. It seemed too cliché.

"I have to be honest, Edward." I began slowly. "I don't think we'll ever be friends after what you did to me, and my…boyfriend." It seemed strange to admit that Jacob was something as simple as a 'boyfriend'. He seemed like so much more.

Edward didn't break his gaze.

"But we can be acquaintances." I continued quietly. "We can be on friendly terms, I suppose."

"Why?" His expression was heart-breaking.

"Because it's your fault that my heart was lost for almost half a year. Because it's your fault that Alice and the rest of your family apparently dislike me. Because Sam died!"

"What does Sam's death have to do with me?" he demanded.

"Sam's death has _everything_ to do with you!" I sobbed back. "Had you not moved to Forks with your family, there would never have been any werewolves. And had you not chosen to love me, then leave me, I would have never fell apart. And had you not been idiotic enough to go and attempt suicide, we would not have had to fly to Volterra to save you. And had you anticipated being saved, the werewolves would have never had to come to our rescue. Sam died…because of you, Cullen."

"Alright ." he whispered, glancing at the window with cautious eyes. "I deserve that."

I followed his glance and immediately panicked. "What?"

He didn't answer.

"Edward Cullen, if you do not answer me right now, I will…take back my forgiveness." It was honestly the best threat I could give now. It felt unusual to have such a stance of power over someone who loved you. I knew what I was doing to him was cruel…but it seemed like nothing compared to what he had done to me.

"Jacob Black." he breathed as quickly as he could. "He's---"

A snarling werewolf had pounced through the window, onto. He was growling ferociously, clawing furiously at Edward. In his defense, Edward leapt up and shoved Jacob off with a shattering force. Jacob soared through the wall and onto the road, whimpering.

I opened my mouth to scream, but found that my throat had closed in the shock.

Edward fled through the sprawling hole in the wall that faced the street, clenching his hands around Jacob's neck.

"JACOB!" I shrieked, tears blurring my sight as I searched the room for the phone. The room was completely covered in white dust, from the walls.

I lifted the phone off the receiver, and attempted to dial Billy's house. I kept messing up---I was looking up at Jacob and Edward every two seconds, and missed the numbers.

Jacob was biting Edward's forearm…and ripped off a chunk. He tossed it aside, where I heard it slap against the front door, as if it were knocking…

Seeing this atrocity---though Edward fully deserved it---I felt the wind blow out of my chest and leaned over. I felt my insides fly through my mouth.

I felt rotten---not because of the puking, but because of the fight Edward and Jacob were having.

"Bella!" screamed a female voice that was all too familiar.

Alice was running up, with a trail of vampires behind her: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Their eyes were lit with a dark fire. It was all too clear they were not here for a pleasant visit. They were seeking a fight.

Opposite them, a stampede of werewolves were running alongside the forest. I could see the brown, black, and gray blurs against the emerald green. At the head of the pack were Embry and Quil, Jacob's second and third. They were snarling, pouncing their enormous paws against the dirt.

Both sides converged, and moved the battle scene to the interior of the forest. The vampires zoomed into the forest eagerly, with the werewolves leaping after them.

I watched with my mouth gaping open.

Gasping, I stumbled to my feet and ran after them.

* * *

**Another pathetic little chapter, I know. But I honestly don't even have time for breathing with the projects and homework I am bombarded with. Happy holidays, everyone---I whipped this chapter because I am now on break. But my teachers are relentless and leave me with heaps of homework. Sucks, right?**

**I'd love a review. **

**Oh, and I've been meaning to say this for a while, but Jacob cannot just 'imprint' on Bella like that. Imprinting is the act of having love at first sight...at _first _sight. The first time Jacob saw Bella after his first phase was when he was angry and had been ignoring her. That was at the beginning of New Moon, before my story had come in. Which means he cannot imprint on her. Sorry, guys.**

**The 250th reviewer was Jaliz06. I know---I have been meaning to mention it in every author's note, but it kept slipping my mind. A shout-out will go to the 350th reviewer! (can we do it?)**

**And forgive me if this chapter seemed a little off. I've been readin Meg Cabot novels, so my head is in the clouds of crazy, girly humor.**

**-_Alice_**


	13. Pierce

_Isabella Swan_

"Jacob!" I screamed. "Run!"

It was pointless. Redundant. Stupid. Plain _stupid_. What was I thinking---asking Jacob, the teenager who disregarded his life nonchalantly, to _run_ away? He would only want to join a fight.

I also chided myself for even letting Edward stay for such a prolonged period of time. I should have kicked him out---done whatever it takes.

The stench of vomit clouded my thoughts as I stumbled my way to the forest. The vampires and werewolves were far ahead of me. I tripped over the branches, fell at almost every step. I was a nervous wreck.

Once I reached them, my jeans were tattered and bathed in mud. I took in the scene.

The werewolves were on the left, growling and baring their teeth. Jacob was at the head of the pack---as the Alpha. Opposite them, the Cullens stood in a threatening crouch, their golden eyes gleaming with venom. They looked like…vampires. The Cullens had always looked kind and benign, save for Rosalie, yet now it was the complete opposite.

"What did he do to you?" Carlisle asked Edward, eyeing the missing chunk in his arm with silent horror.

Edward's lips murmured the answer. "We had a brawl."

Jacob growled.

"Let the games begin." Rosalie said with a lilt in her voice, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

I stepped back---the scenery, their words, seemed surreal. It seemed impossible. The Cullens and the werewolves were about to begin an earth-shattering battle---one that would hurt me in the end.

Emmett made the first move---he shot towards Jacob, then veered off and stormed towards the back row. Seth whimpered as Emmett tossed him against a tree trunk.

Immediately, the werewolves thrust themselves against the vampires, growling menacingly. I stood frozen, clenching my fists. I could feel my nails digging into my wrists, and I couldn't seem to stop the action.

Alice was perfectly still, moving only slightly when a werewolf lunged at her. She seemed at ease, and she only stared into the woods. Quil threw himself at her from the side, and she didn't duck this time. They rolled onto the ground, and in one second, they were both on their feet. Quil leapt, sinking his teeth into Alice's thigh, and a ripping noise tore through the air.

My knees shook.

_Not Alice,_ I thought fervently, _Not Alice_.

Esme flitted towards Quil, gripping him tightly and with her leg, knocking a tree across him. He howled loudly in pain.

I wanted to bring myself into the fight---protect the ones I loved, but I was too weak. No, I was not asking to become a vampire, but I was asking to be clever enough to create a distraction.

Both sides cared about me…I began to muse. They would stop if I was injured. My plan began to form in my mind. I would have to hurt myself in some manner. But _how_?

I could not jump off a cliff, I could not throw myself in front of a car, I could not do any of the those things without leaving the scene. And they would never know what happened to me.

There had to be something I could do _here_, something that would distract them.

_Climb a tree and jump off?_ An irrational voice in my head spoke. Ridiculous. It sounded utterly ridiculous, yet…it would work.

I turned, glancing at the towering trees. Each one had to be at least over fifty feet tall.

_Well, don't climb too high._ The voice instructed me. _The werewolves and the Cullens will stop fighting because you're hurt. Only because they love you so much._

Here I was, talking to myself into a suicide attempt that would not kill me. It was also irrational how I knew that they would stop---I didn't know why they loved me so much. After all, I was only a human girl.

In the midst of my thoughts, I saw Jacob eyeing me…along with Edward. Jacob was fighting with Rosalie, and Edward was fighting with Leah, yet they were both looking at me while they fought. It was as if they knew the insanity going through my mind.

I turned stiffly, placing my hands against the tree trunk. It stung---the trunk was covered in harsh bark. Nonetheless, I wrapped my legs around it, and yanked upwards.

In one instant, I was thrown to the ground with a resounding thump. My heart pounded unevenly, and my vision swayed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob growled.

I glanced up. The others were tearing each other apart, about fifteen feet away. They disregarded the fact that Jacob had stepped out.

He was in his human form, in his cut-offs. His black hair was wet, making it a glimmering ebony. His skin was a gleaming russet---and his long lashes cast dark shadows across his sharp cheeks. The muscles in his forearms rippled, as he leaned over me, placing a palm on each side of my face.

Jacob Black had never looked so beautiful.

"How did you get a chance to change so fast?" I mumbled, changing the subject.

"I had a vague idea that you would try to kill yourself, so I knocked the blonde parasite halfway across the world and wrenched her arm off---"

"Don't get into details."

"Fine." Jacob said lowly, rushing his words. "So after I made sure she was far, I went into the forest before anyone would notice and I phased. And put on my cut-offs. Because as good-looking as I may be, I don't think now is the time for you to see me naked."

"It's happened before," I murmured, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Stay here." he ordered. "Or else."

He glowered at me silently, and then darted off, phasing.

I sat up, seeing a blonde blur soaring through the trees.

Rosalie.

She looked like a flawless angel---short, strapless white dress clinging to her slender form. Her five-inch heels didn't seem to hinder her. Her blonde hair flew behind her like a golden flag. Rosalie looked utterly stunning.

"Don't!" I shrieked. She stopped in front of me, smirking.

"Oh, Bella." she flashed a daunting grin, stretching her perfectly full lips. "Come again?"

"Don't hurt him." Tears spurted---I didn't know why I was crying. An edge of hysteria reached my voice. "Please Rosalie, the last thing---"

"I don't do favors." she snarled. "He _threw_ me."

"Please, please, please---" I cried.

"He's a werewolf." Rosalie hissed. "Damn him."

She vanished.

My eyelashes fluttered as I scanned around for her. I couldn't seem to find her. But I knew, _knew_ that she was heading for Jacob, and that she wouldn't want him alive.

Rosalie had appeared out of thin air, and was about to brush her full lips across Jacob's back. Jacob was too busy fighting Jasper, utterly distracted by the youngest of the Cullens. He did not see Rosalie's approach at all.

"No!" I shrieked, standing up, then taking a step forward.

Instead of gathering my balance, I fell, and tumbled into the war scene. No one regarded me, they simply continued to rage.

I stood up hastily, searching for Jacob. When my eyes spotted him, I ran, throwing myself across his back.

Rosalie's eyes were closed as she bent down in a swift motion---and pierced her teeth onto my right shoulder.

* * *

**What do you know? This is the 13th chapter---and not that lucky.**

**I'm sorry again for my lack of updates. This week is finals for me. I know---I'm queen of excuses. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Multiply that times a million. There will be a lot of updates next weekend---I promise. I have a five-day weekend.**

**Show me some love and review.**

**-_Alice_**


	14. Inferno

It was black.

Everything was black.

Not the darkness you see when you close your eyes, not the darkness of a room when someone shuts the lights, and not the darkness of night. In _those_ darknesses, you can see shadows.

I was in a haze of darkness so profound, I could not see anything at all. It was like I was lost, in a whirlpool of a solid color.

But beyond the sense of darkness, I could feel pain. Pain beyond comprehension.

I wanted to let go---to resist fighting the fire, but a name reached my lips. _Jacob_. I couldn't bring his image to my mind---everything was still black---yet I knew I had to survive this. For him.

The agony clawed at my insides---as if hell was occurring in each and every one of my organs. Flames licked at every part of my body, inflicting unimaginable torture.

My right shoulder blade burned as if Satan himself had come down upon me and struck me with a blazing, forked pitchfork. The fire was spreading from there---yes, I could feel it.

I couldn't feel my extremities, and could not connect my thoughts to actions. I wanted to scream, I wanted to claw the fire away, I wanted to pound my hands on the floor.

But I couldn't.

My mind had been locked away from body. An inferno had taken over.

* * *

**I'm cruel, I know. The next two chapters are already written. I'll update if we hit 400 reviews...**


	15. Awakening

I felt numb.

My extremities tingled, as if gaining back their sense. I could breathe clearly now---it smelled fresh and perfumed. It was also obvious to me that I was lying on _something_ comfortable, perhaps a couch or a bed.

"Bella?"

The voice brought me back. It sounded low and rough---yet it was a melody to my ears.

"Jacob." I sobbed as my eyelids fluttered open. "_Jacob_."

I was in the Cullen household, on the cream-white couch. Beside it, there was a wooden table cluttered with fancy instruments. Carlisle's, I realized, as I noticed a stethescope. Slowly, I tore my gaze away and rested it on Jacob.

Jacob Black's face was glorious. It was a sun.

His hair was tangled, as if he hadn't slept in days, and his eyes were hollow. He looked _tired_, yet relieved.

"Bella." he murmured, cupping his warm hands around my face. "Isabella Swan."

"Jacob." I could feel the tears slithering down my cheek---I was so glad to see him again, to know that I was alive, and that he had made it unscathed from the fight. My eyes scanned his body, just in case. I leaned forward, much too quickly and became dizzy, but I didn't care. I pressed my lips hard against him, clenching my fists in his hair.

Jacob responded, wrapping his toned arms around me pressing my lower back closer to him. Everything was red---different from the blackness of before---burning. This was a _good_ fire.

When we finally came up for air, Jacob panted, "You should die more often."

"Ha ha."

"Don't worry. I was kidding." he smiled weakly. "We're alive, and that's all that matters."

"All that matters to me is that you're alive."

Jacob snorted, returning to his normal self. "_I'm_ okay? Bella, you're the one who matters here. And I am just so freaking glad you're alive."

"What happened?" I mumbled numbly, stroking his cheek with my hand. His cheek flamed, burning pleasantly under my touch. Under his lashes, he stared at me unwaveringly.

"She..._bit_...you." he hissed through clenched teeth. "The _bit_---"

"Jake, please." I shook my head. "Spare the swearing."

"Right." he smiled briefly. "After I slammed Rosalie all the way to Australia, Edward flew right to you. At first, I got protective because I thought he was going to finish you off. Then the doc came up to me and explained what he was doing really quickly---he told me about Phoenix." Jacob made a face. "You need to tell me these things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you shouldn't keep things from me." he explained. "As in, near-death experiences. I want to know everything about you---just like you know everything about me."

"I promise I will from now on." I rolled my eyes. I was surprised at the nonchalance I displayed---I felt like I hadn't shaken off the shock. "But can you please continue?'

"Oh, yeah." he nodded to himself. "So after heavy persuading, I let Edward...suck...the venom out of you. You were screaming the whole time. It was torture, Bella."

I shuddered, remembering the utter darkness and the blazing fire.

"It was agonizing, seeing you writhe in pain, to shriek." Jacob continued in an empty, low voice. "You kept screaming my name---_Jacob, please help. Jacob!_It was all I could do to stop that leech from sucking the wound. I knew it would work---it worked once, right? Yet I loathed seeing that parasite put his lips on you."

He spat angrily, then watched me. His jawline was lined with stubble that only made him even more beautiful than he already was. Sighing, he closed his eyes, clenching his fists, as shadows crossed his russet cheekbones.

"You saved me, Jacob." I whispered, pressing my face to his chest.

I felt him shift away sharply, as he growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Jake, I think you misunderstood---"

"The hell I didn't. You were being sarcastic. Yes, I _know_ and hate that Edward Cullen, teenage god at Forks, had to get off of his sparkly as---butt---was the only one that could save you. He was your only chance. You were going to become one of them."

"Why don't you stop ranting, and listen to me?" I heard myself shouting back. "You saved me...inside. The whole time, I felt like someone had set a fire inside of me, that someone was murdering me cell by cell. And the whole time, I wanted to stop resisting, and to fall into the pain. But I thought of you---and how much I love you---and how stupid it would be for me to become someone that would have to live without you."

Jacob's face changed. His dark, shimmering eyes softened. "Bella...god. I'm an idiot."

"I know."

He chuckled. "Sorry. I jumped to conclusions. You don't even know how much I feel like I owe the leech....he saved you."

I sighed. "That means I have to play nice with him for now."

Jacob frowned.

"He wanted me to forgive him." I said quickly. "He wanted me to forgive what he did...and choose him. That's when you barged in."

"Son of a b---"

"Jake." I warned him.

"Right." he smiled widely, flashing his white teeth. "What else?"

"When I rejected him, he asked for me to at least forgive him for hurting me." I winced, watching his careful facial expressions, as if he was controlling his anger.

"Ah. I see." Jacob paused. "Did he kiss you?"

"No." I snorted. "As if."

"Good." he seemed to be pleased by my responses.

"Now that you're done interrogating me, could you care to explain what else happened?"

"The doc vamp then had me carry you all the way to his house for his meds." Jacob stole a glance at the table. "Said he needed morphine. I haven't taken my eyes off of you since."

"Where's everyone?"

"Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy is upstairs, pacing."

"Edward?"

"Yep. I wouldn't let him wait down here with me for you to regain consciousness, and he respected that. He said he would be listening for your heartbeat."

"Thanks." I breathed, knowing Edward would hear me. "Thanks for saving my life. And for Jacob." He was letting me go, it seemed.

"And everyone else?" I said loudly, ignoring the glower Jacob gave me. "Alice? Jasper? Esme? Carlisle? Emmett? Rose?" i tagged the last name to the list hesitantly.

Jacob looked away, his lips turning into a sour grimace. "They're at La Push."

"Really? Why?" My curiosity sparked----at his cautious eyes, and at the heavy meaning seeming to lurk behind his four words. The Cullens were never at La Push---they were banished from it.

"They're with the pack." his eyes glazed over. "Negotiating."

"Negotiating what?" I straightened my back so I could almost see eye to eye with him---Jacob was still a towering, muscular Quileute. And his tone told me that I wouldn't like this.

"The treaty. As soon as the blonde blood-sucker bit you, the wolves went to get her, because the treaty was broken, for sure. To begin with, we were already fighting, and now they had bitten a human. And, it's a werewolf thing: whoever kills the partner of a brother, is dead meat."

"But I'm not dead."

"To a werewolf, being bitten by a vampire is as good as being dead."

A silence took the room. I hugged my knees and groaned quietly---loathing the utter complexities of the rivalries between the monsters that I loved.

"Wait." Jacob stood, his ear inclined to the window. "Holy crap."

"What?" I rose to my feet, stumbling to where he was standing poised, eyeing the forest through the window. "Jacob, what is going on?"

He didn't answer me. The breath flew out of my mouth as I took in the scene: A blonde beauty was flying through the trees, with a pack of large werewolves at her heels.

* * *

**Jaliz06 was the 350th reviewer. What a coincidence! A shout-out will go to the 450th reviewer. The other chapter is waiting...**


	16. Rivalries

Rosalie swept through the trees like a stunning goddess---her thigh-high white dress was a white blur. The werewolves seemed to be led by Embry and Quil, who were thrashing their heads violently, in a an attempt to slice through the trees.

"Oh my god."

"Holy crap." Jacob repeated. He stole a glance at me, and then began to quiver. "Would you mind if I went out there?"

Yes, I would. I thought. But I had to let him leave---he had to protect his pack.

"No. Of course not." I lied.

"Yeah, you do." he chuckled. "Liar."

"I suck at lying. You know it." I sighed. "Just go, Jacob. I'll be okay here."

Jacob looked upstairs. Then he scooped me up, "I'm not letting you stay in a house with Sir Sparkly-Ass here."

I slapped him. "Don't call him that. And language. Please."

"Right." he rolled his eyes. "I'm tainting your innocent soul and all. Well, you're already screwed. You dated a vampire, and now you're with a werewolf. And I'm pretty sure I've heard you say 'dammit' before."

"Shut up." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll leave you here." he said suddenly, placing me on the couch. His tone had changed, and I realized why. A blur that matched Edward's profile was soaring out, behind the werewolves.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Behind Edward, the other Cullens were gathering. And behind the Cullens, the younger werewolves of the pack were trying to detain them. I gasped.

It was a train of chaos. Rosalie, the stronger werewolves, Edward, the Cullens, the young werewolves. And to the end of the chain of discord, Jacob would be added too.

Jacob read my expression mutely, bending down. As he kneeled, he pressed his lips to mine, in a soft, contained kiss. Despite the carefulness of the kiss, it was more intense than before. It was seemingly beautiful.

I tangled my hands in his hair, feeling my heart beat race against his. He leaned into me, stroking my cheek absentmindedly.

"I love you, Bells." he breathed against my lips.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

Jacob pulled away, finally. "I'll be off. Don't get yourself killed." He stood to leave, then stopped dead in his tracks. "And don't jump off a tree."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I mumbled innocently, staring at my hands.

"Maybe I should tie you to a chair…" he mused, looking around the room.

"I promise I won't kill myself. There." I jutted in. "Happy?"

"Very. Stay here." Jacob Black bowed his head. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Hm?" I was too busy staring at him. He looked utterly stunning---standing in the Cullens' house of white. His fierce eyes landed on me.

"Keep this." He stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a woven necklace. It was a choker---something that would tighten flawlessly against my neck. I took it in my hands, and felt its soft leather. On the end, there was a single charm. The charm was a werewolf---Jacob, I realized. Turning the charm around, I saw the word on the back.

Us.

"Aw." Tears spilled from my eyes. "Jacob, that is the sweetest thing I've ever gotten. I love it so much." I undid the small clasp, and tied it around my neck.

"I wanted to put Forever and Always, but that was too long to fit on the back of a tiny werewolf." he shrugged. "And it's also to keep the vampires from biting you. You know, protecting your neck and all."

I laughed. "Gee, thanks."

"Seriously." he winked at me, and ran out the open door.

The silence seeped in slowly. I realized how alone I felt, not knowing what was happening out there, in the fight for Rosalie's life.

Jacob had already phased. He was trailing his pack in the seemingly infinite chaos. If I was seeing correctly, I would swear that Rosalie was laughing---it seemed that she was smiling as she soared.

Suddenly, the werewolves reached her ankles, leaping all over her. My breathing hitched as I saw the mass of werewolves and Rosalie roll in a blur. I raced forward, smacking into the clear glass window.

"Ugh." I scorned myself for my stupidity and threw the window open, running. I came to a stop at the crest of the hill, where I could see the action. My hair whipped my face as the pale gusts swept across the hill.

Rosalie emerged from the fight, her dress disheveled, and her teeth bared as she looped around the trees. Jacob and the younger werewolves took this opportunity to surround her, closing in on her. The Cullens, of course, surrounded the werewolves, creating a large circle of insanity.

One of the younger wolves turned around, attacking a pixie-haired vampire. Alice.

Immediately, the other werewolves blanched when Alice fought back, forgetting Rosalie, and the Cullens attempted to protect their Alice. Edward was beautiful in his golden fury---just beautiful, nothing more. I did not feel anything else for him.

I kept my eyes on Jacob, making sure he wasn't getting hurt. He was eyeing Jasper warily as they circled in a menacing manner.

My head was beginning to get dizzy from the various changes of formation.

Just then, I saw---Rosalie was running off, with a werewolf on her heels. I squinted to see who it was and then gasped from the realization. It was Leah.

"No!" I felt myself shout. The others were ignoring Rosalie and Leah's catfight, they were focusing on Alice.

Leah had whipped around Rosalie in a swift circle, breaking off a chunk of her, tossing it. She did it again and again.

In reaction, Rosalie hissed, running to Leah and wrapping her flawless hands around her neck, pulling her to her teeth.

Quickly, Leah flit out of her way, barking loudly.

Rosalie snarled, zooming off, but Leah leapt onto her back, sinking her teeth onto Rosalie's neck, and dismembering her head. My stomach lurched at the sight, and my vision began to sway. Acting quickly, Leah phased. In her naked human form, she pulled out a tiny box from a string tied to her ankle---something I couldn't make out from the distance.

Then, with startling realization, I saw Leah run the think object in her hand across a tree trunk where a flame began. It was a match, I saw, as my heart hammered heavily in my chest, threatening to burst out.

She tossed it at Rosalie's head, where she began to screech horrendously. I keeled over, vomiting into a bush. Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, my mind began to chant morosely. My heart had plunged to the soles of my feet as I knew there was no way the Cullens could save her.

Leah had let revenge get the best of her. Stupid, sick revenge.

Rosalie had been rude to me, unforgiving, yet she was a Cullen, she was part of the family that once meant the world to me. I loved her, in some strange, unfamiliar manner.

"Rose." I whispered, looking up to see the Cullens race to the fire, and the werewolves followed. I could see that Leah had completed her task, and had taken off.

I buried my face in my hands, and began to weep at the atrocity of rivalries---werewolves and vampires, enemies beyond comprehension.

* * *

**My life is basically going down the drain because of the AP classes I'm taking, ridiculous teachers, and loads of projects, essays, and homework. Sorry for the lack of updates. This chapter had been written a while ago, though I only had a chance to upload it now. My birthday is today, though, but I'm stuck doing homework.**

**Your support would really help me, though. Review?**


	17. Author's Note: Thanks!

Hello, readers. **Jacob Lupo **has taken down the false copy of my story, since he had plagiarized it once, and then another time. Please keep an eye out for him and his beta **Awsome author**. Both had fully supported the act of plagiarism when I had contacted them about the ordeal.

You can go to my profile to view the details on the situation and links to their profiles. Jacob Lupo has posted a new story (his third one, and the first two where MY work), and hopefully it won't be a stolen copy of "Dark Hour" or any of my other stories.

I am so grateful to all of you who reviewed, PMed, and e-mailed me, telling me of your support. It means so much to me. What I find hard to believe is that the false stories had been up for almost 3 months before I had realized---and it had gained fans and reviews.

Thanks to those of you who told me that I write way better than Jacob Lupo, and telling that he has "grammatical and spelling probs" and needs to hire a better Beta.

I will try to update sometime next week.

_**Alice**_


	18. Intensity

The rivalries between the werewolves and vampires had killed two. Sam was gone, and so was Rose. I couldn't help but feeling that somehow, the losses of both of them were _my_ fault. After all, Sam was lost when Jacob and I had gone to the Volturi to save Edward. And then, Rose was lost because _I_ had caused the enmity between the vampires and werewolves to resuscitate.

I slumped to the ground, with sobs tearing out of my chest. How many would I lose?

"Bella."

Jumping at the sound, I shut my eyes tightly. "I'm alright."

"No, you're not." Jacob's husky voice whispered by my ear. He wrapped his muscular arms around my shivering self, and put his lips to mine. "I'm so sorry you had to see that..Leah didn't think."

He cursed under his breath, pulling my head to his chest.

"I'll be f-fine." I stammered. "Don't worry about me. It's Emmett that I'm worried about-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself." he said in a low voice of concern. "I bet that's what you were thinking, aren't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Isabella Swan." He shook his head. "It was not your fault _at all_. Leah didn't think. All she wanted was revenge. Blinded by anger."

My voice couldn't seem to find itself.

"And if it helps," Jacob continued, his dark eyes smoldering as he gazed at me. He was so perfect, so flawless. "I forced Leah to stop with the Alpha command. Rosalie's body is...er..."

"Getting itself back together." I finished the sentence for him, feeling a rush of relief. "She's going to be fine. Wow. That's so good, I was worrying about how Emmett would cope-"

"Stop." Jacob murmured, pressing his lips to mine with urgency. "It's all going to be alright, so there's no need for unnecessary worries."

"Of course." I breathed, my heart skipping a beat as his hands pressed my lower back to his hot stomach. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I sighed deeply. "I love you."

"I love you more, Bells."

Shaking my head, I smiled lightly, "I love you to such an extent that, well, words cannot even express it."

Jacob laughed, grinning widely. He was _my_ Jacob. "You have no idea how much I care about you. It annoys the pack so much. Whenever I close my eyes, it's you I see. And when I go to sleep and dream, it's always you. You're the first thought in my mind as I wake up and the last as I go to sleep. " He paused, crinkling his nose. "God, that sounds so cheesy."

"Cheesy is fine with me." I whisper. "You're always on my mind. No matter what."

Our noses were brushing together, his hands cupped around my face, keeping my cheeks warm. Gazing into his eyes, I knew that _this_ was right. I could spend eternity right here, in this spot, with Jacob.

"There's something...that I was wondering." I began, closing my eyes. "I've been thinking...and about imprinting...I'm curious...why didn't you imprint on me?"

He tensed, clenching his fists. "The legends claim that imprinting is not common. It's rare. Sometimes it skips a generation. The Blacks never had any cases of imprinting. And we don't need me to imprint on you to make us more 'right' for each other. I love you, and that's all that matters. It's not gravity what's holding me on this planet, it's you. You're the reason for my existence. I can't imagine ever feeling like this for anyone else."

"What if..." my voice was thick, "What if you imprint on someone else?"

"That's impossible. It'll never happen. " Jacob answered. "And how much sweet-talking does it take to get through your thick skull that I love you and only you?" He cracked a grin.

"Oh, Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me to convince you on a minute-to-minute basis that I'm completely in love with you. Sometimes I think you forget."

"And remind me not to doubt it ever again."

"Deal." he smirked, standing and holding my hand. "How shall we seal the deal?"

"Hm..." I mused, playing along. "What about a nice, long kiss?"

"That sounds great to me."

And so we kissed.

Billy greeted me with a wave as Jacob and I approached the house. His face relaxed instantly, as if he had been waiting for us to return. We were holding hands, and the rest of the pack was behind us. That is, everyone except for Leah. I had no idea where she had gone off to.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as we walked up the steps to his house.

Jacob's face hardened abruptly, "She ran away."

"Oh." I grimaced, "What happened?"

"She got ticked off at the fact that I stopped her from burning the leech." he explained, nodding at Billy. "She saw me as the traitor. And by using the Alpha command, there was nothing she could do to ignore the command. And she hates me." He laughed bitterly. "She even went as far as to say that I'd never be a good leader, and that I'd never be as grand as Sam."

I saw the pain written on his face, and knew that he had taken everyone of her words to heart. "Jake, she's just-"

"Really angry?" he scoffed. "Sure, I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"Leah doesn't know what she's talking about. You're probably the best chief that La Push has ever had." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder for consolation. "Leah is just frustrated because she doesn't get to kill something that she's always hated."

"What about my sister?" Seth walked up, his expression concerned.

Neither of us answered.

"Do you have an idea of where she went?" he asked quietly, his lower lip pouting. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him and comfort him.

"Even if I did, I'd leave her alone." Jacob answered darkly. "She wants time alone. Sometimes you have to respect that."

"But she's my sister!" Seth blurted, loud enough to get the attention of all the pack members and Billy. "You can't let me stand here and pretend everything's dandy!"

Jacob closed his eyes, breathing in and out, "Seth. Please. She needs to be alone, and once she's calmed down, we can go looking for her. I promise you."

Seth's chest rose and he opened his mouth to exhale. "Fine."

"I'm so glad you all survived." Billy said nonchalantly, in an attempt to lower the tension wavering in the air. "I was so worried when Seth ran up here and told me there was a war going on. How did it start?"

"Jacob and Edward, I believe." Quil said, tossing himself on the couch. "Enemies for life."

"Shut up." Jacob scowled.

I felt myself sway, and Jacob scooped me up, catching me before I could fall against the wooden floor. "All that action got you tired, Bells?"

Embry guffawed, "Ooh, Bella's getting some action from Jake? Bow chicka wow wow." All the pack members hooted. My cheeks grow red and pressed my face into Jacob's chest to avoid humiliation.

Quil added, "Didn't know you had it in ya, Jacob." I felt Jacob tighten his grip on me and punch him. I sighed. They were being werewolves: playful and joking.

Soon enough, Jacob took me outside, walking down the beach. The quiet roars of the ocean and the cawing of the stray gulls made me light-headed and sleepy. It also didn't help that Jacob was carrying me; it was like being hugged by a space heater. I felt him place me down on the sand and opened my eyes.

The dark night sky was spread out before us in all of its perfections: twinkling stars and constellations. "So beautiful." I murmured.

"Just like you." Jacob replied, folding his arms behind his head. My eyes widened as the biceps rippled. "Actually, I take that back."

I laughed. "Oh?"

"You're even more beautiful than the sky."

Blushing, I leaned over and kissed his neck, breathing in his musky, woodsy scent. It was an intriguing smell-one that made me want him even more. He groaned. I smiled: he liked it. I continued kissing his neck softly, then put my leg over his body so that I could straddle him. Brushing my lips across his jawline, neck, chest...

"Bella?"

The gruff voice was that of Charlie. I immediately leaped off of Jacob, tumbling into the sand. "Um, hi." I could feel my cheeks flushing furiously. "Er, we were just-"

"Don't worry about it." Charlie said, though it seemed like I should be worrying about it. His face was turning purple with embarrassment. "I came over to check if you were here. I was worried 'cause you didn't get home."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"Clearly." He tilted his head in Jacob's direction. "What were you two up to?"

"Just hanging out all day." Jacob said, his voice cracking. I fought the urge to giggle: he was clearly very affected by our make-out session.

"Is that what kids call it these days?" Charlie inquired, scratching his head. "I suppose 'hanging out' is equivalent to 'fooling around'?"

Looking at my feet, I stammered, "W-we're not having sex, Dad."

I thought I heard Jacob mumble, "Unfortunately." Looking up from my feet, I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and flashed a white grin that contrasted against his russet skin.

"I find that hard to believe," Charlie said, shuffling his feet. "Two teenagers that are going out are on top of each other, one is shirtless..."

"Dad!" I covered my ears childishly. "Please. Trust me-Jacob and I didn't have sex today."

Charlie's eyes widened with alarm.

"That came out wrong," I muttered, then corrected myself. "We've never had sex. And we don't plan on doing it in the near future." Jacob rolled his eyes, as if he knew how much of a lie the last statement of mine was.

"I wouldn't worry about your beautiful daughter having sex, Charlie." Jacob added. "After all, I'm still a minor. Bella wouldn't want to do anything illegal, especially with a sheriff for a dad. Right, Bells?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Alright." Charlie grunted. "Well, I'm going to take her home. And make sure she gets a nice full night of uninterrupted sleep." Great. That meant he'd be checking up on me all night.

Jacob winked at me. "Sure hope she does."

I followed my father to his police cruiser, feeling Jacob's steady gaze on my back. _If only Charlie hadn't interrupted us_, I thought wistfully. As Charlie began to drive, I looked out the window, seeing the dark silhouette of a wolf following us. Jacob.

"I was also worried for another reason." Charlie said abruptly, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why the hell is there a gargantuan hole in the wall in the living room?"

* * *

**I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I am so, so, so sorry. Dark Hour will be completed by August, I promise you. You might wonder why I took so long to finish. Well, I've had intense schoolwork and extracurricular activities. I also run a FictionPress awards website, so that keeps me insanely busy on a daily basis. Lastly, I kind of lost Bella's "voice". I would sit with Word open and not know where to begin. I knew that watching _Eclipse_ would make me feel strongly about Team Jacob, and I was right. It worked. Hence the update today. :) I'd love to get encouraging reviews, so if you have the time, please review. It would make me very happy.**

**There are about two or three chapters left in the story! I almost find it hard to believe myself. I have yet to finish a story. Ever. This would be the first. I'm considering doing a sequel. There will be a poll on my profile, so please drop by and vote. **

**Thanks to anyone who stayed with this story through the rough times. You guys stuck with me even when I failed to update on a weekly basis. You guys helped me when it was plagiarized. I remember when I started this story in a fury after reading New Moon for the millionth time and realized that _something_ had to be done about Bella's stupidity. Dark Hour was the result. I am so thankful for each and every review, and will reply to all of them from this point on. **


End file.
